Giganta Yuuko Kinoshita
by seekerofjustice
Summary: Yuuko Kinoshita was just an ordinary second year high school student who had her life all planned out until a school field trip visit to a museum changed it all for her and changed her life forever. Now given the power to grow to giant size, she now finds herself saving the day as the giant female warrior and hero Giganta while falling for a certain ultimate Baka!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Third person P.O.V.)

Yuuko was on her way to school, taking the usual way that she always took, and it was a very nice day out that day. The sun was out, but it was neither too hot, nor too cool, and there were no clouds in the sky. As she continued to walk to school, she heard the voice of a familiar boy that she knew call out to her.

"HEY, YUUKO!"

Yuuko immediately turned around and saw Akihisa running up to her. Then, they started to walk to school together, talking to each other about something important that all Year 2 students had to do that day.

"So, Akihisa, are you ready for the big field trip that we are all taking to the World History and Paleontology Museum?" Yuuko asked kindly and politely, a smile on her face

"Yeah, I am, but the only part that all of the other Class F students and I are going to hate is the fact that we all have to get our own rides to the museum, while you and all of the other Class A students are provided with a means of transportation to the museum. I mean, seriously. What the hell is wrong with our school and all of the staff? Aren't they supposed to care about all of the students in the school, and not just a few? I mean seriously! Dammit! What the hell?!" Said Akihisa and as he shouted the last part in annoyance and with an annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry, Akihisa, but you are asking the wrong person. I may be a Class A student, but not even I know why they treat all of the students so differently from each other." Yuuko replied sheepishly before smiling.

"But on the bright side, I heard that, when we get to the museum, they are going to do something a little bit different with all of us students. I heard that they are going to put us into groups of 10, so if we're lucky, we all might be in the same group—me, Shouko, Aiko, Kubo, you, my brother, Yuuji, Kouta, Minami and Mizuki—so, it might not be all that bad."

"Yeah. I guess you're right, but that's only if we're all in the same group."

Soon, Akihisa and Yuuko both arrived in front of the school and were about to head their separate ways to their individual classrooms.

"Well, see ya at the museum later, Yuuko, and thanks for letting me walk and talk with you on our way here."

"Yeah, sure. No problem, Akihisa, and same to you. See ya at the museum later."

Akihisa and Yuuko had both entered the school and went into their individual classrooms, Yuuko, of course being in Class A, and Akihisa being in Class F.

Soon afterwards, the teachers then entered the classrooms and asked all of the students to hand in their permission slips. After all of the permission slips had been handed in to the teachers, all of the students and teachers then headed on their way to the museum, and very soon, they had arrived at their destination.

The teacher who was in charge of all of the Year 2 students, Ms. Takahashi, then spoke.

"All right, students. You will all now be placed into groups of ten. The members of all groups have been selected at random by our principal because she decided to try something different for this school field trip. Also, each group will have a teacher chaperoning them. When your name is called, please step forwards. When the names of ten students have been called and they have stepped forwards, those ten students will be a group and will be told who their chaperone is going to be," Ms. Takahashi announced to all of the students.

After all of the other students had been placed into their groups and given their chaperones. The only teacher who remained was Ms. Takahashi, and the only students remaining were Akihisa, Yuuji, Kouta, Hideyoshi, Minami, and Mizuki of Class F and Yuuko, Shouko, Aiko, and Kubo of Class A.

"All right, then. It looks like I will be the chaperone for all ten of you. Well, then, let's get started, shall we?" Ms. Takahashi suggested.

Ms. Takahashi's group then began to walk through the museum, looking at and studying the exhibits, and did so for a few hours, after which it was then time for everyone's lunch break, which is when Akihisa went looking for Yuuko and soon found her. The two of them began to eat their lunches together, talking to each other.

"Well, it looks like you were right, Yuuko, so now I definitely feel better about today, already," Akihisa said.

"Yeah. I guess you just have to try and focus only on the positive side of things, you know," Yuuko replied positively, a smile on her face as she winked at Akihisa.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Also, I was also just wondering if you'd maybe like to come and sneak off with me to look at some of the other exhibits? You know, just the two of us," Akihisa asked.

"What? Seriously! Come on, Akihisa! We could get into a lot of trouble for doing that!" Yuuko responded, surprised, a shocked expression on her face.

"Yeah. I know, but the thing is, I don't want to do it for myself. I want to do it for you, because earlier today, when we were both walking to school together, you said that there was this huge Native American exhibit which came from the USA here at the museum that you said that you couldn't wait to see, so I thought that maybe you and I could go to see it together," Akihisa said, trying to remind Yuuko about what she wanted in an attempt to convince her.

"I don't know, Akihisa. I don't think that I want to risk getting caught," Yuuko replied, wondering what she should do.

"Oh, come on, Yuuko. Even if we do get caught, you can just blame it all on me and say that I forced you to sneak off with me. Come on, Yuuko. Please," Akihisa tried to assure her.

"Well, I guess it's OK, but only if you give me your word that you will take full responsibility if we get caught, OK?" Yuuko said seriously, her expression stern.

"Of course. I give you my word that, if we get caught, I will take full responsibility," Akihisa said sincerely.

"OK, then. Let's quickly finish eating our lunches so that we can head to the exhibit," Yuuko said.

"Right," Akihisa replied.

After quickly finishing up their lunches, Akihisa and Yuuko both made their way to the Native American exhibit where Akihisa began to look at some Native American weapons and Yuuko looked at some Native American musical instruments until she suddenly started to hear something, almost as if whatever it was that she heard was calling out to her. She then looked around and saw that there was nobody around but herself. Then, she heard it again, and decided to follow the sound back to its source.

After following the sound to where Yuuko could hear it the loudest, she then looked around again, and once again saw that there was nobody around but herself. Then, she heard the sound again, and she turned around and looked again for a third time. Once again, there was nobody around but herself, but this time, when she turned around and looked, she saw an exhibit that had a tent and a mannequin of a Native American shaman holding a staff.

Out of curiosity, she moved in closer to the exhibit to get a better look. As Yuuko looked closely at the exhibit, she felt like there was something very strange. Something just didn't feel right, but she couldn't tell what it was.

Then, suddenly, Yuuko was brought out of her thoughts by a sudden earthquake. Yuuko then lost her balance and fell into the exhibit. The shaman staff fell on her and she picked it up in her hands. She was about to use it to help her get back up onto her feet and put it back when, all of a sudden, she found herself in a dream-like state the moment that she touched the staff. It looked like she was in some sort of forest. She then heard a disembodied voice call out to her.

"Yuuko Kinoshita!" a disembodied voice said loudly.

Yuuko was startled by the sound of the voice. She then frantically looked around and spoke back to the voice.

"What? Who's there? What do you want?"

"Do not be afraid, young Yuuko. I am a mighty spirit, and I am here to tell you that there is a great evil in the world, and you have been chosen to become a powerful hero to battle the forces of evil and protect the innocent."

"But, why me? I'm just a second year high school student."

"Because, over the course of time, you changed from a cruel and arrogant girl to a kind and caring person, and now know right from wrong. The path that you now follow is a righteous one."

"OK, but don't I get any say in this?"

"You need not worry, young Yuuko, for the choice is yours, but I implore you to first think about your decision, and choose wisely, for if you choose not to battle, many innocent people will suffer at the hands of the forces of evil, even your friends and loved ones."

Yuuko then stopped, took a deep breath and thought about her decision.

"OK. I'll do it. I will be this great hero that you want me to be, but I just have one question. Will I be able to protect my friends and loved ones?"

"Of course, you will."

"OK, then. I will become a hero and fight the forces of evil, and protect the innocent, especially my friends and loved ones."

"Very good, young Yuuko." I shall now grant you your powers and tell you how to use them."

Yuuko was then engulfed in a bright light.

"Now, young Yuuko, you now possess the power to become a giant. With this power, you can now battle the forces of evil and protect the innocent. All you have to do to use this power is to focus. You must use your will and envision what you want to happen in order to use your powers, but you must envision it without closing your eyes. If you try to use your power with your eyes closed, it will not work. Also, because you have just received your power today, you have yet to master it. Take heed that your emotions can also affect your power because you have not yet mastered it. Do you understand, young Yuuko?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Very good. Now, take this for whenever you must use your powers. This outfit will change size with you. It is magical and cannot be destroyed. You need only to do the same as you would with your powers in order to summon it. Use your will, focus and envision it, and it will appear on your body. Whatever outfit you are wearing will then be replaced with this outfit, and you need to do the same to return to wearing whatever outfit you had on before."

Suddenly, the outfit appeared in front of Yuuko, floating in mid-air. The outfit consisted of a leopard skin top with only one strap and a matching leopard skin loincloth that covered the entire nether region of the body, and bands for both the wrists and ankles.

"Thank you, great spirit. I will do my best."

"Very good, young Yuuko. Also, there is one last thing that I must tell you for the safety of you, your friends and your loved ones. Nobody must know that you are this mighty hero. Whenever you summon your outfit and use your powers, you shall be known as Giganta. Do you understand, young Yuuko?"

"Yes, I do."

"Very well, then. Now, I shall send you back. Remember to use your powers well, young one."

Yuuko had awoken from the dream-like state and found herself back in the museum. She quickly got back onto her feet and put the shaman staff back where it was supposed to be. She then started to look for Akihisa and the others. She looked almost everywhere in the museum, and soon found herself in the paleontology section of the museum where all of the life-sized and life-like prehistoric animal replicas were.

As Yuuko was looking around, searching for Akihisa and the others, as well as all of the other students and the teachers, another earthquake suddenly hit. Yuuko didn't notice it, but the earthquake was about to make a life-sized and life-like woolly mammoth replica that was right behind her fall on top of her, she then heard the sound of something big about to fall behind her but didn't have enough time to turn around and look to see what it was.

"YUUKO! LOOK OUT!" Akihisa shouted as he rushed in and quickly pushed Yuuko out of the way of the falling replica, the replica falling on him, instead. Yuuko got back up from her position on the ground. She then turned around and looked on in horror, seeing that Akihisa had sacrificed himself to save her. Yuuko then fearfully shouted Akihisa's name and rushed over to him, looking on as she saw Akihisa crushed and pinned underneath the woolly mammoth replica.

"Akihisa! No, no, no! Akihisa, please don't die! Just hang on! I'll get you out of there!"

Yuuko then desperately tried to help Akihisa, first by trying to pull him out from underneath the woolly mammoth replica, but the replica was too heavy. She then desperately tried to move the woolly mammoth replica off of Akihisa, but to no avail. The statue was, again, too big and heavy for her to move. Yuuko then fell to her knees in tears, feeling powerless.

"No! No! Please! Oh, God, no! Please, Akihisa! Don't die! Oh, God, why did this have to happen?! Why?!"

Just then, the voice of the great spirit came to Yuuko once again.

"Yuuko, do not be afraid. Your friend is still alive, but he will die if you do not calm down and be brave, for you are not powerless. Remember: you have the power of the great spirits. You are Giganta. Now, calm yourself, young Yuuko, and summon your courage."

After the great spirit said this to Yuuko, she stood up, took a deep breath to calm herself, and then wiped away her tears.

"OK. Thank you, great spirit."

"Now, young Yuuko, change into the outfit that I gave you and use your powers to save your friend. Remember: use your will, and keep your eyes open."

Yuuko then used her will to attempt to summon her outfit. She focused and envisioned the outfit appearing on her body without closing her eyes, and soon, it did. Yuuko's body became covered in a bright light which magically switched her school uniform with the outfit that was given to her by the great spirit. She was now wearing the leopard skin top with only one strap, and the matching leopard skin loincloth that covered the entire nether region of her body, and was also wearing bands on both of her wrists and ankles. She was also barefoot.

Yuuko then did the same thing to activate and use her powers. She started to grow, becoming a giant, her outfit growing in size with her. Yuuko now stood at 26 feet tall, suddenly feeling amazing. She then leaned forwards and grasped the woolly mammoth statue in her now-giant hands, lifting it off of Akihisa as if it were as light as a feather.

After removing the woolly mammoth replica from Akihisa, Yuuko returned to her normal size, her outfit changing size with her. She then changed back into her regular school clothes and went over to Akihisa. He was alive. He was unconscious, and badly injured, but he was alive. She then picked Akihisa up and carried him on her shoulder, heading outside the museum where all of the other students and teachers were, along with many rescue teams who were looking for missing people, and helping all of the people who were injured in the earthquakes. Yuuko walked out, carrying Akihisa, and she shouted for help.

Omake:

Somewhere in a museum in the United States of America…

"Hey, Frank do you have those two Native American shaman staves ready?"

"Yeah. I've got the real artifact ready to be put on display here, and the replica staff ready to be shipped to that World History and Paleontology Museum in Japan, Joey."

As Frank was walking with the two staves in his hands, he suddenly tripped on his untied shoe laces and fell, dropping the staves in the process.

"Hey, Frank, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Sheesh, Frank. How many times do I have to tell you to tie your shoes before you handle something?"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry, Joey."

"Well, at least the staves didn't get damaged. That's what's important. Here, tie your shoes, and then take the real staff to the exhibit that it's supposed to be in. I'll take the replica staff to be shipped to the museum in Japan."

But, what Frank and Joey didn't know was that, when Frank dropped the two staves, they both got switched, and Frank ended up taking the replica staff and putting in the display, while Joey took the real artifact staff and shipped it to the museum in Japan.

Author's note:

Hello, everybody, and thank you for reading the first chapter of my first fan fiction. I hope that you all enjoyed it, and I will continue to write chapters for it. I was also inspired to write this fan fiction by two of my three friends and fellow writers on this website. Their names are jboy44 and SamuraiVampireHunterJCT. They also have some great Baka and Test superhero fan fiction that you can read, as well, and if you can't wait to see more of Giganta Yuuko in action, then by all means, please read my friend jboy44's fan fiction titled Baka to Alien. When you get to chapter 60, Giganta Yuuko is part of a team, and finally, if you would like to see more of an image of what Giganta Yuuko looks like, you can go to my DeviantArt gallery here (gallery/), and look at some pictures that I made of Giganta Yuuko. Right now, I only have two pictures in my gallery, but don't worry. I am already working on more, and have three more pictures that are almost finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _(Yuuko's P.O.V.)_

I had just exited the museum carrying an unconscious and badly injured Akihisa on my shoulder. I looked around, seeing that all of the students, teachers and other people had made it outside. I saw rescue teams helping other people who had been injured in the earthquakes, and looking for people who went missing when the earthquakes hit.

I called out for help for Akihisa, and soon enough, some paramedics came and took Akihisa from me, telling me not to worry because he was in good hands before taking him to the hospital. I then went to look for the teachers and the eight other people who made up our group. After I found them, everyone started to ask me questions.

"Oh, thank God, Yuuko. Are you all right?" Ms Takahashi asked me.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"That's good, but where is Akihisa? Is he all right?" she asked me, concerned, a worried expression on her face.

"She's right. Where is Akihisa?" Mizuki asked, just as concerned.

"Yeah, Yuuko. Where is he? Is he safe?" Kubo then asked me, worried.

"Yeah. Where's Aki?" Minami then asked me, as well.

Just about everyone in my group had a concerned expression on their faces and in their eyes. I then finally decided to tell everyone where Akihisa was.

"Everyone, please don't be alarmed, but Akihisa got seriously injured while he was with me. He was unconscious, so I picked him up and carried him out of the museum on my shoulder. Some paramedics then took Akihisa from me before taking him to a hospital. After that, I then went to look for all of you, and here we are, now," I told everyone, remaining calm and collected.

After I had told everyone what happened to Akihisa and where he currently was, or rather, where he was currently being taken to, each of them all had a different expression on their faces and in their eyes. Minami, Mizuki and Kubo had worried expressions, while Shouko still had the same expression that she always does, but I could tell that, on the inside, Shouko cared.

While my brother, Hideyoshi, wasn't as concerned as everyone else, he still muttered that he hoped that Akihisa would be OK. As for Aiko, she had her hands over her mouth and an expression of shock, while Yuuji and Kouta just stood there with blank expressions. Yuuji had his arms crossed, and Kouta had his hands at his sides. Ms. Takahashi took a deep breath and exhaled before suggesting that we all head somewhere safer than our current location.

Everyone, including myself, then headed to a safe location. I then used this opportunity to discreetly sneak off once again so that I could try to find out what was really going on, and started to watch a news report on a huge TV screen on a building that was talking about what was going on.

 _(Third person P.O.V.)_

"We now have a bird's-eye view of what is happening from one of our news choppers. As you can see, there appears to be what looks like giant scorpion-like robots. They are armed with what looks like miniguns on their tails, and flamethrowers in their heads. They also possess what appears to be missiles in their claws.

"These metal behemoths appeared just a few short moments after the earthquakes and began to terrorize the city and rob all of the banks in the area, with most of these semi truck-sized scorpion robots at the largest bank in the city.

With reports coming in saying that the police and JSDF are unable to stop this major threat due to the robots being covered in some kind of armor plating, making any and all conventional weapons that both the police and JSDF possess completely useless. It seems that nothing can stop these mechanical monsters," the news report said.

"So, that's what's going on. I'll bet that whoever built those robots and is controlling them is also responsible for causing those earthquakes. I'd better find somewhere where nobody can see me so that I can change into my outfit, become Giganta and stop those robots and whoever is controlling them," Yuuko said to herself shaking nervously knowing that this was her first time of many more to come that she would have to do something extremely dangerous.

Yuuko soon found an alleyway. After checking she saw that there was no one around to see her, Yuuko then went into the alleyway and summoned her outfit before leaving the alleyway. She then used her powers to grow to a size of 55 feet.

She then began to walk to the part of the city where all of the scorpion robots were, the ground shaking with every step that she took. Thankfully, there were no people around, because the remaining police and all of the rescue teams had already evacuated the entire city block so as to make sure that no civilians would be harmed by the robots, or any of the fighting between them and the police and JSDF. As a result, Giganta could head to her destination without worrying about accidentally crushing something or someone.

Meanwhile, at a nearby bank, after tearing through any and all resistance, some of the scorpion robots had entered with one of them opening up, revealing a cockpit with a person inside. The person was a male wearing a long sleeve green shirt and a bullet proof vest on top of it. He was also wearing a pair of camouflage pants and a pair of black leather sap gloves for hand to hand combat and a balaclava and a pair of black combat boots. The man then began to take money from the bank's safe while the other scorpion robots, which were controlled remotely, stood guard outside.

"Man, this is too easy. It looks like it was good idea for me and the others to work for that mad scientist guy, after all," the man said in a cheerful and pleased sounding voice. Then, all of a sudden the ground started to shake in some kind of rhythm which the man immediately noticed. "Huh? What the hell is going on out there? There were only supposed to be two earthquakes because of the explosives we planted, so why am I feeling more of them?" the man said to himself, confused **.**

He then used one of the cameras that were built into the remote controlled scorpion robots to see what was going on outside of the bank he was in. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He saw what appeared to be a female giant who was fighting against and destroying the scorpion robots, and she was winning. He then called his employer on a communicator that had been built into the scorpion robot.

"Professor Shioda, sir!" the henchman said, worried.

"What is it? There had better be a good reason for you calling me. Have you finished emptying out that safe yet?" the henchman's employer asked impatiently.

"No, sir, but there is something very important that I must tell you," the henchman responded, frightened.

"Very well. What is it?" his employer asked sternly, his voice sounding irritated.

"Well, sir, it would seem that we have a problem, and a big one at that," the henchman reported to his employer, sounding as though he was intimidated by something.

"What do you mean 'we have a big problem'? Are you talking about the police or military? I already told you that neither the police nor the military can stop my robots. I designed them to be far more superior weapons than anything the police or the military currently possess," his employer responded, obviously irritated.

"No, sir. It's not the police, and it's also not the military. You won't believe me when I tell you this, sir, but it's a female giant who's fighting against and destroying your robots, possibly trying to stop us, sir. Here, have a look for yourself," the henchman said worriedly as he sent his employer the live video footage from his location.

"Dammit! I don't care who or what it is that is trying to stop us and ruin my plans, so get out there and get rid of that female giant. I don't care what you have to do in order to do it. Get rid of her, now!" his employer ordered aggressively.

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir," the henchman said to his employer, sounding both worried and surprised. He then turned off the communicator.

Meanwhile, Yuuko, now as Giganta, was currently fighting off the scorpion robots. She grabbed two of them by their tails and spun them around like a carnival or amusement park merry-go-round before throwing them both with great force at a few other scorpion robots, destroying them in the process.

She then turned and faced three more of the scorpion robots who began to fire their minigun tails at her. She shrank down to normal size in order to dodge their gunfire and make it harder for them to hit her before growing back to her giant size and grabbing the one of the scorpion robots closest to her by its tail, lifting it up and swinging it down on the other two, using it like a club, destroying three robots.

She then turned around and saw eight more scorpion robots, ready to attack. Giganta was about to charge at them, but she saw five more of them appear, making a total number of thirteen of them. They then charged at her from all directions, firing their minigun tails and missiles from their claws, trying to swarm her, but she narrowly managed to dodge the projectiles that were coming at her by shrinking back to normal size.

"Whoa! OK! This is not good!" Giganta said, her voice sounding panicked as she got out of their line of fire. She now felt slightly fearful which, as she soon recalled, could affect her powers. Because of her fear, Giganta grew ten feet taller than the size that she grew to before, making her 65 feet tall.

After calming herself down, she grabbed one of the scorpion robots by the tail and broke its two claws before using the scorpion robot's minigun tail to shoot five other scorpion robots in the head, destroying them. She then used the scorpion robot's body that she was still holding as a shield and picked up the two claws that she had ripped off earlier.

She then threw the robot as hard as she could at two more robots, destroying them. She took the two claws that she had picked up and stabbed them through two more robots, leaving them motionless.

There were now only three left. Two of them charged at her while, for some reason, the third one tried to escape. Giganta then shrank to normal size and got behind the two that had charged at her. She then grew back to 65 feet tall and grabbed them by their tails, tying them together before punching them both in the head, disabling them. She then grabbed them and threw them in front of the last one to block its path of escape.

She began to walk up to the last of the scorpion robots. It fired all of its weapons, including a flamethrower that came from its head, in a desperate attempt to try to stop her, but it was futile. She simply shrank to normal size, making it miss every shot. She then grew again and ripped off the robot's tail before ripping off its claws. Finally, she ripped its legs off, leaving it without any appendages.

Giganta was about to leave to find more of the robots when she saw a person come out from what looked like a cockpit in the last robot that she destroyed. She then grabbed the man who came out from the cockpit as he was trying to escape. She brought him up to her face.

"All right. Talk. Are you the one responsible for causing those earthquakes earlier?!" Giganta demanded.

"N-No! I-I j-just work for the guy behind all of this. I swear! I'll even tell you where he is. Just, please don't hurt me!" the henchman said, his voice shaking with fear.

"All right. Who is the guy who's responsible for all of this, what is his name, why is he doing all of this, and where can I find him?!" Giganta demanded again.

"OK! His name is Professor Atsuhiko Shioda! He's a scientist who specializes in machines and a former school teacher who taught robotics. He is doing all of this because he needs money to keep doing his robotics research, and also for revenge against the government and scientific community for cutting his funding and firing him, as well as sending him to prison because they found out that he was building and selling robots as weapons to the highest bidder. As for where you can find him, he is currently at the biggest bank in the city, emptying out its safe, but that's all I know, OK? I swear!" the henchman said, still fearful.

"Good. That's all I needed to know, and as for you, I'll make sure that the police come to take you into their custody," Giganta said seriously as she hung the henchman by his shirt on top of a nearby flagpole. She then headed towards her destination, the ground again shaking with every step that she took.

Meanwhile, Professor Atsuhiko Shioda was currently emptying out the safe of the bank that he was in with the help of two of his seven remaining henchmen, while two other henchmen, who were also piloting scorpion robots, were standing guard outside of the bank along with the remote controlled robots, while the last three were busy robbing three other banks in the area. The Professor wore black shoes, black pants, a blue button shirt, a grey tie and a white lab coat. His eyes were blue and he had brown hair in a buzz cut.

"All right, boys. The safe is almost empty. As soon as all of the safes in all of the banks in the area have been emptied, I want everyone to report in over the communicator so that we can all get out of here, got it?" Professor Atsuhiko Shioda said to his henchmen over the communicator that was built in to all of the scorpion robots that had cockpits.

"Yes, sir," the remaining henchmen replied.

Just a few minutes later, the professor's henchmen called him on their communicators. "OK, Professor Shioda. The three of us have completely emptied the safes and are now on our way to meet up with you and the others," one of the henchmen said over the communicator in a clear, deep male voice.

"What? Only the three of you? There should be four of you! Where is our fourth guy?!" the professor said, impatient and irritated.

"I don't know, sir. I've tried contacting him, but he is not he's not responding," the henchmen reported, calm and collected.

"DAMMIT! If he's not going to answer, then we are leaving without him. I have just about finished emptying this safe. Hurry up and meet with me and the others so we can all get out of here," the Professor ordered his henchmen over the communicator.

It didn't take long for all of the henchmen and the Professor to meet up. "All right, then. Let's all get out of here. Come on," the professor said over the communicator, his voice serious and demanding.

Suddenly, they heard a voice. "The only place you are going to is prison, Professor Shioda!" a booming female voice said. Then Giganta walked out from behind a building, the ground shaking with every step she took.

"Huh. No wonder I'm one henchman down. It's because of you. Well, no matter. That's just one less henchman to pay," the professor said smugly, a smirk on his face.

"You and the rest of your goons had better put all of that money back where it belongs if you know what's good for you," Giganta said sternly.

"Oh, please. You may be a giant, my dear, but you are still out numbered, and outgunned. Go get her, boys," the professor ordered aggressively.

"Bring it on, and the name is Giganta, by the way," Giganta said, getting ready to fight.

She and the scorpion robots then charged at each other. The henchmen and remote controlled robots fired their weapons at her, but Giganta shrank to normal size and ran behind them to make them all miss. Then, she grew back to 65 feet in height, grabbed two of the henchmen's robots by their tails and slammed the two robots into each other, disabling them completely.

She turned around and delivered a kick to the robot of the third henchman, sending it flying into the air and crashing into the ground, making all of its appendages break. She then delivered two powerful punches, one from each hand, to two of the remaining four henchmen's robots, making holes in them, then ripping them in half.

The professor then ordered his remote controlled scorpion robots to form a perimeter to protect him. Giganta then took the tails of the scorpions that she had ripped in half and used them like chain weapons against the last two henchmen's robots destroying them, smashing the halves that she was holding in her hands on them.

"Professor Shioda, I have a question for you. Are you the one responsible for causing those earthquakes earlier today?!" Giganta asked sternly, a serious expression on her face.

"Yeah, so, what if I am?" the professor replied cockily, yet not without a hint of irritation.

"You can't do this, Professor Shioda, because not only are you breaking the law, but your actions can, will, and already have hurt innocent people, one of those innocent people being a friend of mine!" Giganta proclaimed, almost as if she was lecturing the professor, a serious expression on her face.

"Ha! You think I care about what happened to your little friend? Do you think that I care about what happens to anyone? No. I don't. This country and its government, as well as the scientific community, didn't care about what I was trying to do for them with my research. They all fired me from my teaching job and cut my funding, I then had to build and sell robots as weapons in order to make money to continue my research, and if that wasn't bad enough, all of the people who fired me from my teaching job and cut my funding had me arrested and sent to prison for doing that.

"If anything, they are the real villains here, and if they didn't care about what I was trying to do for society, then why should I care about them and what they think, or anyone, for that matter? Besides, that little friend of yours was probably some stupid little idiot who deserved it, anyway," Professor Shioda said proudly.

Giganta then clenched her fist in anger. After what the professor had just said to her, once again, Giganta's emotions affected her powers. Because of her anger affecting her powers, Giganta then grew even larger then she already was. She now towered opponents at 150 feet tall, which terrified the professor. Gigantic then shouted in a booming voice, deafening the professor and his henchmen.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING MY FRIEND!"

The professor then sent his remote controlled scorpion robots out to try to slow her down while he desperately tried to escape out of fear of the female giant. The robots fired all of their weapons, but they had no effect on Giganta. She then lifted her foot and stepped on the the seven robots, crushing and destroying them with ease.

"I detest bugs!" she said, annoyed.

She only needed to take three steps before she had reached the Professor. She picked up the robot that he was piloting and ripped off its claws, legs and tail before ripping open the cockpit and grabbing the professor with her giant hand.

She then reached down and grabbed his seven henchmen who were trying to escape on foot. She took the severed tail of the robot that the professor was piloting and used it to tie them all up before heading to the nearest police station where all of the police officers looked at her in astonishment and fear. She handed the professor and his henchmen to the police to be arrested.

"There is no need for you to be afraid, officers. I'm on your side." Giganta said, calm and collected.

"You'll pay for this, Giganta! I swear, I will get revenge on you!" the professor shouted, his voice full of anger and hatred.

"Yeah, yeah. We all hear you, but you won't be getting revenge on anyone for a very long time, considering where you're going, Professor Shioda," a police sergeant said casually.

Giganta then left once again, the ground shaking with every step that she took as she disappeared from sight.

The next day, Yuuko was on her way to the hospital to visit Akihisa, but she was a little bit worried that someone might recognize her as Giganta. However, the great spirit spoke to Yuuko once again.

"Yuuko, you do not need to worry, because while you wear your outfit or use you powers, nobody will recognize you because your identity is protected by a powerful magic that makes people not recognize you while you wear your outfit and use your powers, even if people are looking at pictures or video footage of you as Giganta. So, your secret is safe," the voice of the great spirit said reassuringly.

"Thank you, great spirit. It gives me great relief to hear that," Yuuko said gladly a smile on her face.

She soon arrived at the hospital and made her way to the front desk where a woman sat. "Excuse me. I'm here to visit a friend of mine. His name is Akihisa Yoshii. Could you please tell me which room he's in and how to find it?" Yuuko asked a woman with blonde hair. She was wearing glasses and a female nurse's outfit.

"Yes. He is in room number 25, which is on this floor. Just take a right turn at the elevator, then head straight down, and then make a left turn, and his room will be at the very end of the hallway," the woman said cheerfully, a smile on her face.

"OK. Thank you so much," Yuuko said thankfully.

"Oh, and one more thing. You are not the only person visiting him today. There are two other girls with him right now, so please don't be surprised. There were also a few other people who came to visit him, but they have already left," the woman informed her, still smiling cheefully.

"Oh, I see. Those were probably our other friends, and the two girls must Minami and Mizuki. Thank you for letting me know," Yuuko said.

Soon, she arrived at Akihisa's room. She had opened the door to see Akihisa in bed, recovering from his injuries, as well as Minami and Mizuki with him. According to one of the doctors in the hospital that Yuuko spoke with about Akihisa's condition on her way to his room, Akihisa had several damaged ribs, some broken, and others simply cracked or fractured, as well as a broken right arm, a sprained shoulder, a fractured left knee and a sprained ankle.

Mizuki and Minami both looked at Yuuko with hatred and anger in their eyes.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss 'Got-Akihisa-put-in-here-in-the-first-place! You stuck up little bitch!" Mizuki said furiously.

Yuuko looked at the both of them. "Hey! I carried Akihisa out of the museum on my shoulder to get medical treatment for him!" Yuuko said defensively.

"So, what? You're also the reason why Akihisa got badly injured and is in a hospital bed right now!" Minami said angrily.

"Oh, really? This coming from the two girls who constantly abuse Akihisa both physically and verbally almost every day, if not on a daily basis!" Yuuko retorted, her tone one of irritation, a serious look in her eyes.

"So, what if we do? Besides, we do if we hurt him it's justified, usually because he said or did something stupid!" Minami shouted, getting angrier.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! ALL THREE OF YOU, BE QUIET, RIGHT NOW!" the three of them heard a voice shout at them. They turned around to see that it was Akihisa in his hospital bed who had shouted at them.

"But, Aki-" Both Minami and Mizuki tried to speak, but were cut off by Akihisa.

"No. You don't get to judge her, nor do you have the right to. Besides, I'm the one who asked her to sneak off with me, and when I saw that she was in trouble, I helped her, and she selflessly returned the favor, because that is what friends do for each other. So, if you both want to get angry at someone, then get angry at me. I'm already used to it.

"Oh, and, in case you two have forgotten, we ended that little heated rivalry between us and her a long time ago, and she along with Kubo, Aiko and Shouko all became good friends of ours, and if that doesn't mean anything to the both of you, then you two girls can get the hell out of my hospital room!" Akihisa said angrily. The girls were shocked. He had never spoken to them like this before.

"That was very well said, Mr. Yoshii, but you do need to rest and let your injuries heal, so please don't go overexerting yourself. It is, of course, in your best interest." They all turned to see a doctor standing in the doorway to Akihisa's hospital room.

"Oh, and as for you three young ladies, this is a hospital not a kickboxing ring, so if you three want to have a shouting match with each other, or fight, or whatever, then please do it somewhere else," the doctor said loudly, but calmly as he walked over to Akihisa's bed to take a look at his charts.

The doctor was a fairly tall man with black hair and green eyes. He also had a mustache and goatee and was wearing a white doctor's coat and a surgeon's outfit underneath it. He was also wearing black shoes.

"Yeah, sorry about that, doctor. So, how long will it take for all of my injuries to fully heal?" Akihisa asked sheepishly, looking up at the doctor.

"Well, judging by the number of injuries that you have and how bad they are, I would say about four months," the doctor said calmly as he looked at Akihisa with a raised eyebrow after reading his charts.

"What?! But, then all of my school work is going to pile up, not to mention the absences!" Akihisa said worriedly.

"Don't worry. I will talk to the teachers and the principal of your school and see if we can work something out for you," the doctor said kindly, a genuine smile on his face as he winked at Akihisa.

"Really? Oh, thank you so much," Akihisa said thankfully.

"Don't mention it. I'm just looking out for as many people in this hospital as I can," the doctor said humbly, a smile still on his face.

 **Omake:**

Somewhere in a maximum security prison, in one of its many prison cells resides the diabolical mad scientist, and now the first enemy of Giganta, Professor Atsuhiko Shioda. "I will get out of here, Giganta, and when I do, you will pay dearly for ruining my plans and putting me in this prison cell. This, I swear," the professor said to himself.

 **Author's note:**

 **Hello again, everyone. I hope that you enjoyed the second chapter of Giganta Yuuko Kinoshita and can't wait to see my three new pictures on DeviantArt that I am still working on, which I will spend quite a bit of time doing, meaning that I am going to take a little break from writing, but don't worry. After my pictures are done, I will get started on writing chapter 3 immediately, so please be patient, and thank you all for taking a little bit of your time to read my fan fiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _(Third person P.O.V.)_

It had been a week since Giganta had stopped Professor Atsuhiko Shioda, and at Fumizuki Academy, all nine of Akihisa's friends from both Class F and Class A had been called by their homeroom teachers, Mr. Nishimura, aka Iron Man, and Ms. Takahashi to come to the principal's office to talk about something involving their friend, Akihisa. Once they had all arrived, they all found themselves looking at the two counselors and homeroom teachers of Class A and Class F, and the principal of their school, Kaoru Toudou.

"All right, then. You all probably know why you've been called here, and if not, then I will tell you," the principal said in her normal sour tone of voice.

"As you are already aware, your friend, Akihisa Yoshii, was badly injured when those two earthquakes happened during the school field trip to The World History and Paleontology Museum last week and, as such, has to spend four months in the hospital in order to recover and let his injuries heal, so he will be absent from school during this time. To make sure that he doesn't fall behind, we have spoken with one of the doctors at the hospital and worked out a deal," the principal said, her expression almost one of boredom.

"Wait. What kind of deal, and what does that have to do with all of us?" Yuuji asked suspiciously.

"Well, the deal is that we have to send someone to the hospital to deliver Akihisa his schoolwork, and also to be his tutor so that he doesn't fall behind. As for what that has to do with all of you, we need someone to volunteer to go to the hospital, and not only bring Akihisa his school work, but also to tutor him. So, do any of you want to volunteer to do it?" the principal asked, still sounding bored, yet somewhat curious.

"Yes. I would like to volunteer, please," Mizuki said joyfully, light dancing in her eyes like stars.

"Me, too. I'll volunteer, as well," Minami said happily, her reaction no different from Mizuki's.

"I would also like to volunteer, please," Yuuko said, her expression straight and her voice monotone.

Both Minami and Mizuki quickly went from being filled with joy to almost shaking with anger and hatred, but they both made sure not to show it to avoid making a scene, especially since they were in the principal's office.

"OK. So, what about the rest of you? Do any of you remaining students want to volunteer?" Mr. Nishimura asked.

Everyone else declined and explained their reasons for not being able to volunteer, or simply not wanting to, except for Kubo who was blushing and trying to work up the courage to speak up and say that he also wanted to volunteer, but couldn't because he was thinking about spending time alone with Akihisa, which was driving him crazy.

"All right, then. It's settled. You three will go to the hospital every day, both after school and on the weekends, to bring Akihisa his schoolwork and also to tutor him for the next four months until he has fully recovered and is able to return to school," the principal said to all three girls. "Now, with that being said, you all may go now."

All nine students were then led out of the principal's office by the two teachers. Kubo, however, was the last one to leave as he let out a dejected sigh with a disappointed expression on his face, silently crying because he missed his opportunity to spend time with Akihisa.

The rest of the day had gone by relatively smoothly as the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Minami and Mizuki had left, as well, having gone to the hospital to bring Akihisa his schoolwork and to tutor him, but they were momentarily shocked, and then filled with anger and hatred when they both entered Akihisa's hospital room to see that Yuuko had arrived before them and was talking with Akihisa, but she stopped the moment both Minami and Mizuki walked into the room.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Minami asked angrily.

"I volunteered to bring Akihisa his schoolwork and to tutor him just like the both of you, don't you remember?" Yuuko said calmly, yet sternly, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, we didn't forget. We just weren't expecting you to show up, seeing how it's your fault Akihisa is here in the first place!" Mizuki said coldly.

"Oh, so we're back to pointing fingers and accusations again, are we? Well, for your information, we've already been over this. Akihisa is the one who convinced me to sneak off with him, and when he got hurt, I helped him, because that is what friends do for each other, and because I'm Akihisa's friend, I am going to help him again by bringing him his schoolwork and tutoring him, and I am going to do those things whether you two like it or not," Yuuko said calmly, her arms crossed as she stared the two girls down.

"That may be so, but at least we never acted like stuck-up little bitches who believed that everyone was beneath us like you little, Miss Battle Axe Bitch!" Minami said angrily, hatred and anger in her eyes.

Yuuko took a moment to calm herself before speaking again.

"Yes, I was stuck up, but as you don't seem to have learned, I grew and changed, and now I'm a new person who cares about my friends, unlike you two who remained as girls who constantly beat up Akihisa simply because he won't date either of you!" Yuuko said sternly, not taking her eyes off of the other two girls.

Minami growled as she said, "You wanna go bitch?!"

Then, Mizuki spoke as well. "Yes. I agree. I think that we would be doing Hideyoshi a favor by making him an only child!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, ALREADY, DAMMIT!" Akihisa shouted angrily and impatiently. "Do we need to go over this again?! I have already told you two not to judge Yuuko, and that she is not to blame for what happened to me, so if you two want to be angry about something, then be angry at yourselves for not being there to help like Yuuko was.

"Also, you two are supposed to come here with Yuuko to bring me my schoolwork and to help me study while I recover, not to fight with her, and if you two can't get that through your heads, then maybe I'm not the biggest idiot in our school, and you can both can get the hell out of my hospital room and never come back," Akihisa said, dead serious, finally catching his breath from the scolding that he had just given.

Once again, both Minami and Mizuki were in complete shock after hearing how Akihisa had spoken to them. It was silent in Akihisa's hospital room for at least two and a half minutes before Akihisa broke the silence and spoke again.

"All right, then. Now that that is settled, can you three please help me with studying now?" Akihisa asked tiredly, sighing.

"Yes, of course. Let's get started. Also, sorry about that, Akihisa. I didn't mean to stress you out like that," Yuuko said guiltily, somewhat embarrassed as she scratched the back of her head.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. So, what about you two? Are you both going to help me study, as well, or are you both just going to stand there all day?" Akihisa asked Minami and Mizuki impatiently.

"Yes," Mizuki quickly said. Minami silently nodded in agreement as the two girls went over to help Akihisa study, and hopefully try to get along with Yuuko while they did so. The three girls then began to help Akihisa with his studies, helping him as best as they could, the one helping him the most being Yuuko due to being one of the top students in Year 2 Class A. This earned her death glares from both Minami and Mizuki when Akihisa wasn't looking.

 _Time skip…_

It had been two and a half months. Yuuko, Minami and Mizuki had been bringing Akihisa his schoolwork and tutoring him and during this time. Akihisa had recovered just enough to walk with crutches, because while his arm and shoulder, as well as a few of his ribs, had fully recovered, some of his ribs were still healing, as well as his knee and ankle, but according to the doctors, it would only take another month and a half for him to fully recover, and then leave the hospital and go back to school.

 _(Akihisa's P.O.V.)_

It was nice to finally be able to get out of my hospital bed and to move around every now and then, and I would soon be able to leave and go back to school. It was also nice to see that Yuuko, Minami and Mizuki had not been fighting for a long time.

One of the nurses told me that Yuuko was going to come early that day, so I asked the nurse if she could tell Yuuko that I would be in the hospital's large outdoor garden area, and she told me that she would inform Yuuko when she arrived.

I had soon arrived at the garden area without any trouble, and in a short amount of time despite the fact that some of my injuries had not fully healed. It was nice day. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and not only that, but it was a Saturday, so I didn't have to worry about doing a lot of schoolwork that would be brought to me. I then found a bench and sat down, just enjoying being outside and on such a nice day as I waited for Yuuko and, later, Minami and Mizuki to arrive.

 _(Third person P.O.V.)_

Yuuko had gotten up early. She changed her clothes, ate breakfast and had made her way to the hospital to help Akihisa with his studies, and maybe talk with him for a little bit. When Yuuko finally arrived and checked in at the front desk, one of the nurses told her that Akihisa was waiting for her in the outdoor garden area. She then thanked the nurse and headed to the outside where Akihisa was waiting for her. She spotted Akihisa sitting at a bench, and then called out to him.

"Hey, Akihisa!" Yuuko called loudly. Akihisa then turned around and saw Yuuko.

He motioned for her to come over. "Hey, Yuuko! You're here! Come on over and sit with me!" Akihisa said loudly. Yuuko walked over to the bench and sat next to Akihisa before starting to talk.

"So, Akihisa, is there any news regarding your recovery?" Yuuko asked cheerfully, a smile on her face.

"Actually, yes. The doctors told me that I only have a month and a half of physical recovery left to do, and then I can go back to school," Akihisa said in a joyfully, a smile on his face.

"Really? That's great to hear. Oh, and I almost forgot to ask; Akihisa, have you been watching the news while you've been here in the hospital?" Yuuko asked curiously.

"Yes, I have. Why do you ask? Akihisa asked, now curious, himself.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you saw the news about what happened when the earthquakes hit, and what caused them. Apparently, some mad scientist named Professor Atsuhiko Shioda sent out a lot of robots disguised as human beings filled with powerful explosives into all of the first floors and basements of the nearby buildings and skyscrapers, as well as around the outside.

"They blew up and caused all of the large nearby buildings and skyscrapers in that area to collapse in order to cause those earthquakes and mass panic to make it easier for him and his hired goons to rob all of the nearby banks. They were using these giant scorpion robots armed with missiles, flamethrowers and miniguns to fight off anyone and everyone who tried to stop them, according to the news report," Yuuko said.

"Yeah. I remember that from the news reports, and one thing I can't believe actually happened was that he and the guys working for him were all stopped by this female giant named Giganta. It was amazing," Akihisa said in awe, a smile on his face.

"Yeah. She was pretty amazing. I mean, if she stopped that guy and his henchmen, that means that she must be some kind of super hero, and I'm going to be honest with you Akihisa. I think that Giganta is pretty cool. But, what about you? What do you think of Giganta, Akihisa?" Yuuko asked curiously, a smile on her face.

"Well, to be honest with you, Yuuko, I think the same thing. She is so cool, and it's great that she stopped that Professor Shioda guy. I mean, if she didn't, who knows how many more innocent people he would have hurt, or worse, am I right?" Akihisa asked.

"Yeah. I know. It's a good thing that she stopped him and handed him over to the police. So, Akihisa, would you ever want to meet Giganta? I'm just asking out of curiosity, here, but would you?" Yuuko asked.

"Yeah, I guess, but only to tell her how cool she is," Akihisa replied, a smile on his face. "So, Yuuko, how have you been?" Akihisa asked enthusiastically.

"Oh, I've been doing well, thanks for asking," Yuuko replied.

"You're welcome, and how have things been at our school?" Akihisa asked curiously.

"Well, things have been pretty much the same, even without you, and no classes have declared any wars on the other classes yet," Yuuko informed him.

"Oh. OK. Well, that's good to hear, I guess, but you know, it's kind of funny. I can't stop thinking about the things that have happened in the past between us. I mean, I would never have expected someone like you, a Class A student, to ever become friends with someone like me, who's not just a Class F student, but the biggest idiot in our school," Akihisa said with a bittersweet smile, his tone almost laidback.

"Yeah, I know. I can hardly believe it, myself, and yet here we are. I guess I completely forgot the old saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover,' am I right?" Yuuko asked sheepishly, winking at Akihisa.

"Yeah. I guess you're right, and ever since we both became friends with each other, we've gotten to do some pretty fun things together, like that time you came over to my place to help me with my studying and we both ended up playing video games together," Akihisa said sheepishly, winking at Yuuko with a smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that, and don't forget you still owe me a rematch. I still need to win 72 more times to finally beat you," Yuuko said cheerfully, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry. I didn't forget," Akihisa said with a sigh. He had hoped that Yuuko didn't remember that.

The two then started to talk, laugh and reminisce about the past. Then, Yuuko decided that it was perhaps time to talk about something important for just a little bit.

"Hey, Akihisa, can I ask you something?" Yuuko asked nervously.

"Sure, Yuuko, what is it?" Akihisa replied.

"Well, I just wanted to know what do you think of me?" Yuuko asked shyly.

"Oh. Well, I would say that you are a kind-hearted and caring person. Not only that but you are also smart, talented, athletic, and above all else, you are also very pretty and cute," Akihisa said honestly.

"Oh. I see. Well, thank you so much for your honesty, Akihisa, but could you also tell me what you thought of me before we became friends, please?" Yuuko asked nervously.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to be completely honest with you, Yuuko. Back before we became friends, I didn't know what to think of you. The thought never really crossed my mind. I was too busy thinking about a lot of other things, like the class wars, and I didn't really have any opinions regarding you on a personal level," Akihisa said honestly.

"So, does that mean that you never once thought of me as a bad or horrible person, even after how I treated you and everyone else in Class F?" Yuuko asked nervously.

"Well, like I said before, I never really thought about it, so I don't really know," Akihisa replied, still using the same tone of voice.

"Oh. OK. Well, that's a huge relief to hear," Yuuko said, relaxing slightly.

"Oh. By the way, Yuuko, I almost forgot to thank you for carrying me out of the museum and getting help," Akihisa said gratefully, a soft smile on his face.

"Oh. You're welcome, Akihisa. I'm just glad that you're OK," Yuuko said softly, a smile on her face.

"Oh. By the way, Akihisa, you just reminded me of something that I almost forgot to tell you. Thank you so much for saving me back at the museum, and also for defending me when both Minami and Mizuki were saying all those things about me," Yuuko said gratefully.

"You're welcome, Yuuko. I mean, I can't believe that both Minami and Mizuki would both behave like that towards you instead being grateful that you helped me. Besides you _did_ help me at museum, so defending was the least I could do to show my gratitude. Plus, it was the right thing to do." Akihisa reassured Yuuko, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Yuuko stood up. "So, Akihisa, would it be OK if I gave you something to show my gratitude?" Yuuko asked, a slight blush on her face.

"Sure, but what is it that you want to give me?" Akihisa asked, a little confused.

"Here. I'll show you," Yuuko said as she leaned in and gave Akihisa a kiss on the cheek.

However, what both Akihisa and Yuuko didn't notice was that Minami and Mizuki had just arrived and had seen Yuuko kissing Akihisa on the cheek. The two jealous girls finally snapped. Both Minami and Mizuki screamed in pure rage as they charged at Yuuko and Akihisa. Minami had Akihisa pinned down and tried to break the arm that didn't get injured while Mizuki had charged in and punched Yuuko in the face, but Yuuko quickly recovered and started to fight back, not just trying to protect herself, but also trying to defend Akihisa.

She grabbed Mizuki by the hair and punched her in the face before pulling Mizuki's head down and delivering a hard knee strike to her face, sending her reeling back, and then she kicked Minami in the head and knocked her off of Akihisa. She then continued to fight, holding her own against the two other girls. The fight lasted for at least two and a half minutes before the doctor from before along with some hospital security staff arrived and stopped the fight, removing both Minami and Mizuki from the premises.

Meanwhile, in a maximum security prison, Professor Atsuhiko Shioda was in his prison cell, speaking into a small ear piece that he managed to sneak into the prison and keep hidden from the guards. The person that the professor was speaking to through the small earpiece was a henchman who did not participate in the failed bank heist and therefore was not captured by Giganta and handed over to the police.

"All right, then. Today is the day that I get out of this wretched prison with your help. You know what to do," the professor said.

"Yes, Professor. Right away. I will be there shortly," the henchman replied before both men turned off their ear piece communicators, the professor then took his ear piece out of his ear and then hid it again so that the guards wouldn't see and find it or catch him with it.

Time passed and a stealth helicopter landed miles away from the maximum security prison. The professor's henchman exited the helicopter and got just close enough to the prison to remain hidden. The henchman wore tan combat boots, green pants, a black turtleneck shirt and matching black bullet proof vest, and black leather gloves. His face was hidden by a green balaclava. He then opened a large box that he had been carrying and, with a remote control, sent hundreds of robot spiders into the prison where they were all carefully positioned in various parts of the prison while one spider stole the keys to Professor Shioda's prison cell and brought them to him. The Professor then took out his hidden ear piece and once again spoke to his henchman who was outside of the prison.

"All right, Professor. Can you hear me?" the henchman asked.

"Yes, I can hear you. Is everything ready?" the Professor asked.

"Yes, sir. Everything is ready. The robots are all in position," the henchman said.

"Very good. All right. You know what to do, so do it now," the Professor ordered.

"Yes, sir," the henchman said.

The henchman then pressed a button on his remote control, causing all of the spider robots in the prison to explode, injuring all of the guards. Untroubled by the guards, the professor then headed out of and away from the prison in the direction that his henchman told him to go in. The two then met up at the location. The two men then proceeded to enter the helicopter, started it up, and flew away from the area, back to Professor Shioda's hideout and base of operations.

After arriving at the hideout, Professor Shioda then changed out of his prison clothes and back into his normal clothes. Then, he headed into his lab, which was filled with machinery. The professor started to think out loud to himself.

"Like I said before, Giganta, I will get my revenge," the professor said to himself, remembering his humiliating defeat and capture at the hands of Giganta.

Back at the hospital, in Akihisa's room, Yuuko and Akihisa, who was in his bed, were both speaking to the doctor that they both had met before, and whom, along with the hospital security staff, helped to put an end to Minami and Mizuki's aggravated assault on the two of them. Both Yuuko and Akihisa sustained little to no damage. Yuuko only had a sore cheek which stung slightly as she had been punched in the face by Mizuki. Akihisa had a few small cuts and bruises and a sore arm due to Minami trying to break it, but thankfully, because of Yuuko, Akihisa's arm did not get broken.

"All right, then. Are you two sure that you are both are OK?" the doctor asked them, feeling concerned for their physical wellbeing.

"Yes, we're both OK, doctor. Minami and Mizuki didn't do much damage thanks to you and those security guards stepping in and putting an end to that little ordeal," Yuuko said to the doctor, reassuring him.

"OK. Well, you won't have to worry about those two girls coming back and trying that again, because they are now restricted and are no longer allowed to visit you here in the hospital.

"Thank you so much, doctor. We both appreciate it very much," Akihisa said gratefully.

"All right, then. I will leave you two alone for now, but if either of you need anything, please feel free to ask me, OK?" the doctor said before leaving Akihisa's hospital room.

A while after the doctor had left, both Yuuko and Akihisa were trying to think about what had happened with Minami and Mizuki, and were about to talk about it, but they did not get the chance to as the ground shook violently for around five seconds, making Akihisa fall out of his hospital bed and hit his head hard on the floor, knocking him out. After the brief shaking, Yuuko picked Akihisa up and put him back into his hospital bed, after which the doctor came back into the room to check on them both to see if they were OK.

"Are you two OK?" the doctor asked, clearly worried about their safety.

"I'm fine, Doctor, but Akihisa fell out of his hospital bed and hit his head on the floor. He got knocked out, so I put him back into his hospital bed. I was just about to look for you," Yuuko worriedly informed the doctor.

"OK. Don't worry. I will check to see if your friend has any head trauma, but in the meantime, I suggest you wait outside in the waiting room," the doctor said to Yuuko.

"OK, but please take care of him," Yuuko said worriedly.

"Don't worry. I will, but right now, you need to go outside. Go to the waiting room and wait, OK?" the doctor said reassuringly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Yuuko nodded and went on her way. She entered the waiting room and sat down, waiting patiently. Then she noticed a news report on the TV, but the volume was too low, so she asked one of the nearby nurses if she could turn up the volume so that she could hear what the news report was saying. After the nurse turned up the volume on TV, Yuuko began to watch the report carefully.

"As you can see, the situation is quite serious. The police and the JSDF are unable to stop the giant robot that is rampaging throughout the city. All civilians in the area, and also in the greater city area, have been evacuated. The giant robot has been confirmed to be piloted by the escaped criminal Professor Atsuhiko Shioda, who had broken out of prison earlier today, and is now demanding that the female giant and heroine Giganta, who had stopped him before, come out and face him.

"Oh. Wait. Hold on. I've just received word that if Giganta does not face Professor Atsuhiko Shioda, he will fire missiles at heavily populated buildings and areas for every hour that passes if Giganta does not show up starting now."

 _Omake_

"Grrrrr… How dare that Hideyoshi lookalike wannabe bitch steal a kiss from Aki!" Minami said, her voice full of hatred.

"Yes. How dare she put her filthy skank lips on Akihisa's cheek," Mizuki said angrily.

"I say we teach that stuck up little tramp a lesson about what happens when you try to steal something from us," Minami said, ready to claim first blood.

"Yes. Let's teach her a lesson, and let's make it a painful one," Mizuki said maliciously.

 **Author's note:**

 **Hello again, everyone, and thank you so much for reading. I know that there was little to no action in this chapter, and I do honestly and sincerely apologize for that, but don't worry, because I will try to put as much action as I can into the next chapter in order to make up for the lack of action in this one, and for those of you who have seen my pictures on DeviantArt, well there is going to be more where those came from, and I hope that you all liked and enjoyed this chapter, despite the lack of action in it. Also, please feel free to leave a comment, or if you have any questions, please feel free to ask them in the comments. Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _(Third person P.O.V.)_

After watching the news report on the TV in the hospital waiting room area, Yuuko immediately realized that she quickly needed to find a place where nobody could see her so that she could change into her outfit and become Giganta. Fortunately for her, that would not be too hard to do as people were now being evacuated from the hospital by all of the hospital's staff, and also by police and JSDF members to a safe location so that nobody would get hurt, or worse, killed by Professor Shioda shooting missiles from his giant robot, or from any other weapons that the robot might have.

Yuuko made her way out of the hospital, making sure not to be spotted or to run into any cops or JSDF members who were evacuating people out of the hospital and large parts of the city. After making her way outside, Yuuko then began to dart through crowds of people who were being evacuated, but after about ten minutes she made it out and found an empty alleyway with a corner in it which led to a wooden fence. This alleyway was perfect for her to go into to change into her outfit and become Giganta.

Yuuko quickly hid behind the corner with the wooden fence and then summoned her outfit. She ran out of the alleyway and into the middle of the empty street. Like before, she used her will activate her powers and become a giant, stopping at 75 feet tall. She began to make her way towards Professor Shioda's location, the ground shaking with every step.

Giganta soon spotted Professor Shioda's giant robot. The robot's exterior paint job was a black and red. It stood at 90 feet tall, had horns on its head, a visor where the eyes would be, Professor Shioda, who was piloting the giant robot was waiting for Giganta to show up

"Are you looking for me, Professor Shioda?! Well, here I am!" Giganta said loudly. The professor then turned his giant mecha around and saw Giganta with her arms crossed and a serious expression on her face.

"Well, if it isn't the giant bitch who locked me up!" Professor Shioda said, irritation evident in his voice.

"Yeah, and I'm going to lock you up again, because that is where you belong," Giganta proclaimed seriously.

"Oh, come now. Spare me the corny heroic speeches of yours so I can get to killing you, already, 'Not-So-Little-Miss-High-and-Mighty'!" Professor Shioda said, annoyed.

After Professor Shioda finished his sentence, he fired a blast from the laser cannon in his giant robot's visor, trying to catch Giganta off guard, but thankfully, Giganta avoided it by shrinking and then the growing back to 75 feet. She quickly picked up a few cars and threw them as hard as she could at Professor Shioda's giant robot in retaliation, almost as if they were shuriken.

The thrown cars hit the robot's visor dead center, destroying its laser cannon and camera vision system, making the machine stumble around blindly, waiting for its backup vision systems to kick in so that its pilot could fight correctly once more. Once it did, the Professor was met with a hard right hook to the head of his giant robot from Giganta which sent his robot reeling back, making it fall.

After the robot picked itself up to face Giganta once again, two giant double-edged sword blades that were built into the robot's arms came out. The Professor was intent on using the dual blades to cut the giantess down to size. The robot then charged at Giganta and tried to cut her with one of its blades, but Giganta managed to dodge just in time by, once again, shrinking and then getting behind Professor Shioda's robot before growing back to 75 feet and then ramming into the side of it with her shoulder as the robot tried to turn around and face her, making the Professor's robot fall into a condemned building that was scheduled for demolition. Professor Shioda's robot then knocked over a Space Needle-like building as it got back up to its feet.

Giganta then picked up the Space Needle-like building that Professor Shioda's robot had knocked over earlier in order to use at as a weapon. Thankfully, there were no people inside of it. After Professor Shioda's robot got back up, it then charged at Giganta again, trying to cut her with the blades on its arms, but this time, Giganta blocked the blades with the Space Needle-like building that she was holding.

After blocking the attack, Giganta then countered by striking the robot with the blunt side of the building, knocking the robot back a little. Then, Giganta went on the offensive and struck the robot with the building again, only for the robot to block the strike with one of its blades which caused both the building and the blade to shatter into several pieces from the impact.

With both the building and one of the robot's blades destroyed, Giganta went in for a punch and hit the robot right in the head. knocking it back a little. The robot then tried to use its other blade to cut Giganta with a downward swing, but she managed to dodge it by sidestepping. However, after she avoided the robot's blade, it then kicked her in the stomach, sending Giganta back a little bit, knocking the wind out of her. Giganta quickly recovered, but was still trying to regain the oxygen that was knocked out of her. She continued to stand her ground.

Having created some distance between the two of them, he then switched to using his robot's long range weaponry—a giant gun that was mounted on the robot's right arm, and a flamethrower that was built into the robot's left arm. The Professor then pointed his flamethrower at Giganta.

Giganta realized what the Professor's robot was pointing at her and quickly got out of the way just before the flames of the Professor's flamethrower could hit her by shrinking and running into a small alleyway. Fortunately for her, the flamethrower of Professor Shioda's giant robot seemed to need time to cool down before it could be used again, which was just enough time for her to think of a way to prevent the Professor from using this weapon.

"Okay, so his robot has a flamethrower, but like all flamethrowers, it needs to cool off every time he uses it, so it'll need around two minutes starting now. I'm safe for now, but I have to think of something to keep him from using that flamethrower, and quickly." Giganta thought to herself, holding her chin with her thumb and index finger as she quickly began to think of a plan.

Giganta then figured it out. _That's it! All flamethrowers have fuel lines, and since I couldn't see one sticking out of the robot, that means that the fuel line must be in the robot's arm. I just have to open up the robot's left arm and cut the fuel line inside to completely disable it, but I'm going to need something sharp in order to cut my way into the robot's left arm and sever the fuel line._ Giganta thought to herself as she used whatever time she had left to look for something that she could use to accomplish her task.

Giganta then spotted a large piece of debris from the abandoned building which was damaged earlier by Professor Shioda's giant robot when he first came out and demanded that she come out and face him.

Giganta then ran out of the alleyway and just in time as the Professor shot his flamethrower into the alleyway. She then made it to the large, sharp piece of debris, grew back to 75 feet tall, and picked it up. The debris was about the size of a bowie knife in her hand.

Giganta then rushed at Professor Shioda's Giant robot which tried to punch her, having to resort to another tactic as the professor waited for the flamethrower to cool down. Giganta dodged the punch, got behind the robot, and then grabbed its left arm, quickly placing the sharp edge of the piece of debris on the robot's elbow joint. She made a downward diagonal cut which, took off a little bit of the robot's elbow joint. The Professor turned his robot around and tried to throw her off, but she managed to break her fall by tumbling and rolling. She quickly retreated into an area with several buildings, making it very difficult, if not impossible, for the Professor to shoot his flamethrower at her directly.

Giganta then picked up some empty, damaged cars in her free hand and threw them in a different direction to trick the Professor into thinking that she was in the area where the sound was coming from. The cars all landed in an open, empty area. The Professor's robot picked up the sound of the thrown cars crashing into the ground, and the Professor turned his giant robot, firing his robot's flamethrower in the direction of the sound, but he only ended up wasting fuel having fired at nothing. Professor Shioda had to wait another two minutes for his robot's flamethrower to cool down, leaving him wide open.

Giganta then snuck up behind the robot and grabbed its left arm, cutting its elbow joint in the same way that she did the first time, taking off a little more of the elbow joint. The Professor then threw Giganta off his robot again, but just like before, she just tumbled and rolled to break her fall and went into an area full of buildings again, but this time, Professor Shioda caught onto her tactic and tried to follow her so that he wouldn't fall for the same trick for a third time in a row.

However, Giganta managed to give the Professor the slip by hiding under a large bridge that was just big enough for her to hide under.

The Professor searched for Giganta around every building that she could possibly use to hide behind, but he did not find her. Giganta then cautiously peered around the bridge that she was hiding under to see that Professor Shioda was looking for her in his giant robot, but was facing away from her hiding place, and had his robot's back turned to her.

Giganta then cautiously reached for the top of the bridge, picked up a car while being careful not to get spotted by Professor Shioda, then carefully snuck up behind the Professor's robot while its back was turned. Professor Shioda then turned his robot around and was met with a car that Giganta had thrown at his robot's head, catching him by surprise, allowing Giganta to quickly get behind his robot again, grab its left arm, and once again cut the robot's elbow joint.

The Professor's robot threw her off once again, but just like the first two times, she tumbled and rolled to break her fall. Professor Shioda became enraged and shot his flamethrower in every direction like a spray, hoping to hit Giganta, but she managed to run away and get out of range of the flames. The Professor continued to fire his flamethrower, but stopped before it overheated and, once again, had to wait for it to cool down.

Giganta then took advantage of the situation and charged at the Professor's robot. She jumped and tackled the robot, knocking it over and landing on top of it. She then quickly put the robot in a crucifix hold, holding the robot's left arm down with both of her arms, the robot's right arm down with her legs. Giganta then used the sharp piece of debris that she was holding like a saw and made a fourth cut to the robot's left elbow joint, which severed the fuel line of the robot's flamethrower.

After cutting the flamethrower's fuel line, Giganta could feel the robot attempting to break free, but it didn't matter because she had accomplished what she needed to do to take the robot's flamethrower out of the fight, so she released the hold and quickly moved out of harm's way.

As the robot got back up, it switched to its gun. The robot raised its right arm and tried to shoot Giganta as it was getting back up, but because it was getting back up to its feet, it wasn't able to aim correctly. Giganta quickly saw the robot try to point its left arm at her and immediately realized what it was. She quickly got out of the way before the robot fired the shot, causing the robot to miss.

Giganta was startled and breathing heavily, but she quickly calmed herself down, and took a brief moment to look around before noticing a large park nearby. She smirked. "Wow. It looks like you can't even hit a stationary target three feet in front of you." She stuck her tongue out to taunt him.

The professor angrily tried to shoot her again, but she ducked and rolled out of the way, landing close to the nearby park. She placed the sharp piece of debris that she was holding in the park, successfully hiding it so that she could reclaim it later. Having moved out of the way, the second shot that the Professor had fired at her ended up hitting a billboard that was right behind Giganta, making a hole in it.

"Grrrr! Just die already!" the Professor shouted angrily.

The professor then fired another shot at Giganta only for her to dodge it by shrinking and then running away, making it harder for the Professor to aim at her. The professor then fired another seven shots at her, but kept missing because she continued to run, and her small height made it even more difficult to hit her. Giganta then grew back to 75 feet tall, quickly grabbed the largest piece of the of the now-destroyed Space Needle-like building, and threw it at Professor Shioda's giant robot, forcing the professor to fire several shots at the large piece of debris that was coming at him, blasting it into small, harmless pieces that showered the [rofessor's robot.

"Well, professor, it looks like it's time to clean up your act," Giganta said, mocking the professor again.

"OH, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Professor Shioda shouted, full of rage as he tried to shoot her again, only for her to avoid the shot by, once again, shrinking. She then ran into the large nearby park from earlier where she hid the large sharp piece of debris, the professor firing several shots at her as she did so, but just like before, she was too small to hit, so the Professor only ended up hitting some trees.

Giganta then ran behind an nearby abandoned office building and grew back to 75 feet tall. At her giant size, the building only came up to about her stomach area, just beneath her chest. She picked up the building and threw it at Professor Shioda's giant robot, forcing the professor to once again take aim and shoot down what was coming right at him and his robot.

The professor fired several shots at the building, blasting it to small pieces of debris which showered his giant robot, momentarily distracting him. While the professor was distracted, Giganta picked up the large sharp piece of debris that she used earlier in the fight. She swung it at the gun with all of her might, destroying the debris, and bending the gun barrel so badly that, if Professor Shioda were to try to fire another shot from the gun, it would ricochet inside, which wouldn't end very well for the professor's giant robot.

Giganta then kicked the professor's robot away, creating some distance between them. By the time the professor had realized that the barrel had been bent, it was too late. The Professor pointed his gun and tried to shoot her again, only for the gun to explode due to the bullet having ricocheted inside the gun, leaving the arm intact, although he was only able to move the upper half.

"DAMMIT! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, YOU OVERSIZED WITCH!" Professor Shioda shouted furiously, having become enraged after losing his robot's gun. Professor Shioda switched to using the only weapon that his giant robot had left—that, of course, being the sword blade in its right arm.

The robot charged at Giganta and tried to cut her, but she managed to dodge it. However, after she dodged the blade, the professor quickly swung his robot's damaged left arm at her, trying to use it like a club. Giganta managed to dodge the arm, but was not able to react in time to another slash of the robot's arm blade, which wounded her upper arm just above the elbow just before she moved a away from the robot.

Professor Shioda then made his giant robot charge at Giganta again and again, trying to cut her with its arm blade only for her to dodge and make her way to the robot's side where she grabbed the robot's damaged left arm and pulled as hard as she could until she ripped it off of the robot. As soon as she ripped the damaged arm off of the professor's robot, it kicked her away, making her drop the arm in the process.

Giganta then quickly tried to get back up to her feet, but only managed to get up to one knee because Professor Shioda's giant robot had rushed in and was trying to stab her with his robot's arm blade, but she managed to grab the arm of the robot with both hands just in time and tried to keep the robot's arm blade from stabbing her. It was a deadly game of reverse tug of war.

"Well, my dear Giganta, it's been fun. You put up good fight, and I am very impressed with your effort, but I'm afraid that this is the part where you die. But, hey; who says that the fun has to end there? Since you made me spend so much of my time fighting against you, I think that I will have a little fun with this city and all of the people in it. It will be one hell of party, but it's just too bad that you won't be around for it. Don't worry. I will give all of the people of this city your regards.

"Oh, and as for that little friend of yours that you mentioned before in our last encounter, well, I don't know who that person is, but if I find out who this friend of yours is, I'll be sure to introduce myself to them and have plenty of fun with them in your absence, so don't worry my dear," Professor Shioda said to Giganta, taunting her.

Giganta became angered after hearing what Professor Shioda had just said to her. "You won't be doing any of that!" she said angrily, her expression becoming one of rage.

Giganta then grew another 25 feet as a result of her anger. As a result, Giganta was able to push, not just the robot's arm blade, but the entire robot back, sending the robot reeling backwards. Giganta, who got back up on her feet, now stood at 100 feet tall, making her slightly bigger then the Professor's giant robot.

"Ha! You think that making yourself just a little bit taller is going to make a difference? I'm still going to cut you down to size, and into little ribbons while I'm at it!" Professor Shioda said aggressively before charging at Giganta.

The professor tried to stab Giganta with his giant robot's arm blade only for Giganta to block the attack and then grab the arm in one smooth motion. She then used the robot's own momentum to pull it down just enough for her to throw her legs over the robot, pull its arm between her legs, and take it down to the ground, putting the robot into an armbar.

Giganta then pulled the robot's arm with all of her strength until she ripped the arm right off of the robot. Giganta then stood back up and dropped the robot's now-severed arm on the ground. Professor Shioda's giant robot lay on the ground, both armless and motionless.

Giganta, who had sustained a bit of damage during the fight, stood with one foot on the chest of the giant robot, once again victorious against Professor Atsuhiko Shioda. "It's all over, Professor Shioda. Now, come out with your hands up, because it's time for you to go back to prison!" Giganta said loudly, a stern expression on her face.

"I don't think so, Giganta, because it's not over yet!" Professor Shioda shouted, his tone one of irritation.

"Oh, really?" Giganta retorted.

"Yes, really. Don't you remember those missiles of mine? Well, you see, here's the thing. The reason why I didn't use them in our fight is because, while I _did_ say that I had missiles, and that I would shoot them at heavily populated areas of the city, I never said that they were in my robot," Professor Shioda said confidently.

"Hold on. What exactly are you trying to say?" Giganta asked seriously.

"It's quite simple. What I'm trying to say, my dear, is that I have two remote controlled missile-launching vehicles parked on the outskirts of the city, armed and ready to fire deadly missiles, and they come equipped with a timer. When it hits zero, the missiles will be launched automatically into the heavily populated areas of the city, and I just started the timer now, which means that you have two choices Giganta.

"Your first choice is to bring me in and send me back to prison, but that will cost you the lives of innocent people in the city. Your second choice is to go to the outskirts of the city and stop the missiles, but that will allow me to escape. So, Giganta what's it going to be? Will you sacrifice the lives of innocent people just to bring me in, or save the people of the city and allow me to escape in the process? It's your choice. Oh, and you might want hurry up and make your choice quickly, because you only have an hour and thirty minutes, starting now," Professor Shioda said confidently, a cocky smile on his face.

After hearing this, Giganta had no choice but to stop the missiles and allow Professor Shioda to escape, but before going off to stop the missiles, Giganta said one last thing to say to Professor Shioda.

"You evil bastard! Next time we meet, I'll make sure that you not only go back behind bars, but stay there!" Giganta said angrily before heading off to the outskirts of the city to stop the missiles, her giant size shaking the ground with every step that she took. Giganta had to walk, because if she ran, the chances of her causing damage to the city would be higher.

Because of this, it took Giganta an hour and twenty five minutes to reach her destination and get to the missile launching vehicles, leaving her with only five minutes left to stop the missiles. She estimated that the two missile-launching vehicles could carry around sixteen missiles, making a total number of thirty two missiles that Giganta had to stop.

Giganta looked around, attempting to come up with a plan. She caught sight of a large nearby mountain with no people on it. Giganta then picked up the two missile-launching vehicles and pointed them at the large empty mountain. The timer then hit zero and the missiles fired from the two vehicles, but the missiles only hit the mountain, only damaging it a little.

After stopping the missiles, Giganta then crushed the two vehicles in her hands, dropped them on the ground, and stepped on the both of them so that they could not be used again. Giganta then headed back to the city, the ground shaking with every step that she took. The city was saved, but while Giganta had gone to stop the missiles, Professor Atsuhiko Shioda had escaped using a hidden escape ship that resembled a jet that launched from his giant robot.

"Mark my words, Giganta; the next time that we meet, I will have my revenge," Professor Shioda said coldly, doing little to hide the anger, hatred and contempt that he was displaying as he escaped, flying back to his secret hideout.

 _Three hours later..._

Yuuko was walking through the hospital and saw that many of the patients who had been evacuated had returned to the hospital. Yuuko saw the doctor whom she had spoken with before. He was looking at some papers on a clipboard. She walked over to ask something very important.

"Excuse me, doctor, but as you can probably remember, I'm the friend of Akihisa Yoshii, and I was hoping that you could tell me if he is OK or not," Yuuko said worriedly.

"Yes, I remember. There is no need to worry. Your friend is OK. While that little spill he took off of his bed _did_ knock him out, it didn't cause any serious damage. Your friend should be back in his bed right now. However I don't know if he has regained consciousness yet. While I was with him, he was still unconscious," the doctor said calmly.

"Would it be OK if I see him?" Yuuko asked, still sounding worried.

"Sure. Go right ahead. He is still in the same room as before," the doctor said, still calm and collected.

"OK. Thank so much," Yuuko said gratefully.

"You're welcome," the doctor said before going back to reading what was on his clipboard.

After Yuuko had arrived at Akihisa's hospital room, she entered and saw that Akihisa was in bed and was still unconscious. She then walked over to Akihisa's hospital bed and ran her hand over his forehead, brushing a lock of his hair away from his face, making him stir in his sleep. He slowly began to open his eyes. Once his eyes had fully opened, he looked around and saw Yuuko standing beside his hospital bed, looking back at him happily, a relieved smile on her face.

"Ah… Yuuko, what happened?" Akihisa asked.

"When the ground violently shook, you fell out of your hospital bed and hit your head on the floor and got knocked out. I put you back in your bed and the doctor from before took care of you," Yuuko informed him.

"Oh, OK, but why was the ground violently shaking to begin with?" Akihisa asked, completely confused.

"Oh. Well, believe it or not, that crazy mad scientist guy, Professor Atsuhiko Shioda, escaped from prison and went on rampage in a giant robot to draw out Giganta because he wanted revenge, but thankfully, Giganta stopped him," Yuuko explained, a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, OK. So, does that mean that Giganta sent Professor Atsuhiko Shioda back to prison?" Akihisa asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, no. He got away in an escape ship that he had launched from his giant robot to avoid capture, but don't worry. As long as Giganta is around to save the day, Professor Atsuhiko Shioda and other people just like him will always be brought to justice," Yuuko reassured him.

"Yeah, you're right. At least she stopped him from leveling the city and hurting innocent people, so let's just be glad THAT he's gone for now. Damn. It looks like I missed one hell of a fight," Akihisa said, his left hand on the back of his head.

"So, Yuuko, where were you when all of this was happening?" Akihisa asked, worried, but at the same time, curious.

"Oh. I was evacuated to a safe zone along with all of the other civilians," Yuuko said with a straight face, attempting to sound calm to avoid suspicion. "Why do you ask, Akihisa?" she asked curiously.

"Oh. Well, I asked because I was worried about you," Akihisa asked kindly, a small smile on his face.

"It's OK, Akihisa, but you should be more worried about yourself right now. I mean, what if something were to happen to you?" Yuuko asked worriedly.

"I know, but I worry about those I care deeply about more than I worry about myself," Akihisa said kindly, the smile never leaving his face.

"Oh, Akihisa. Why do you have to be such a sweetheart?" Yuuko asked. She looked away from him for a moment before turning back to him, allowing him to see the blush on her face.

"I don't know. I guess that's just how I am. By the way, Yuuko, you're very cute when you're blushing," Akihisa said nervously.

"Oh… Um… Well, thank you, Akihisa. You are very sweet," Yuuko said shyly, still blushing.

"Oh. Well, thank you, Yuuko. I think that you are very sweet, too," Akihisa said, beginning to blush, too. The two of them then looked at each other in a brief moment of silence before speaking to each other again.

"Well, it's starting to get late, so I should probably head home, now. I guess I'll see you later, Akihisa," Yuuko said, the blush never leaving her face.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. See you later, Yuuko," Akihisa said before Yuuko left his room.

 _Time skip…_

It had been a month and a half and all of Akihisa's injuries had fully healed. He was being discharged from the hospital. Yuuko, who had arrived earlier that day to walk Akihisa out of the hospital, was having a friendly conversation with him.

"Hey, Yuuko, thanks again for walking me out of the hospital, and also for bringing me my school work and homework," Akihisa said cheerfully, smiling as they made their way out of the hospital.

"You're welcome, Akihisa and it's nothing, really. I'm just glad that you are OK and can finally leave the hospital," Yuuko said happily, winking at him as they kept walking.

"Well, it's something to me, and I want to thank you for everything that you've done for me, Yuuko, and before you say anything, I insist, and I won't take no for an answer," Akihisa said nervously, but not without a smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head, his face having gone bright red.

"Oh, OK. Well, if you insist, then I guess I might as well accept the offer. So, if you don't mind me asking, how do you want to thank me, exactly?" Yuuko asked curiously, her nerves getting the better of her as she, too, began to blush.

"Oh, I was thinking that we could maybe hang out, just the two of us, and I could treat you to whatever you want," Akihisa said nervously.

"Wait! You mean like a date?!" Yuuko asked, surprised.

"WHAT?! No! I didn't mean it like that! I mean, I'm not saying that we should go out on dates together—I mean, unless you want to and you want to call my way of thanking you a date. I have no problems with us going out on a date if you don't have any problems," Akihisa said, frantically, his face turning redder with embarrassment.

Yuuko blushed and remained silent for a brief moment before responding.

"OK. I'll go out with you, Akihisa. There's no need for you to be so nervous, but let's keep this date between us. After all, we don't want certain people to find out, if you know what I mean," Yuuko said, her blush deepening.

Akihisa then put his hand on his chin and took a brief moment to think before responding, his blush disappearing.

"Oh. You mean Minami, Mizuki, your brother, and the FFF, right?" Akihisa asked curiously.

"Right. So, when do you want to go out?" Yuuko asked curiously, still blushing.

"Oh. Well, how about next Saturday in the early afternoon?" Akihisa asked, smiling, his blush reappearing as he spoke.

"That's perfect. Well, I guess I will see you later at school until, then," Yuuko said, smiling.

"Oh. OK. Yeah. See you later, Yuuko," Akihisa said happily, smiling and blushing. They both went their separate ways.

 _Omake:_

 _Back at the hideout of Professor Atsuhiko Shioda…_

"Damn you, Giganta. I swear that, one day, I will have my revenge!" Professor Shioda ranted to himself before checking his computer.

He looked at his computer's recent history and saw that someone had used his computer to do some online shopping. He then started to yell at his henchman, his voice irritated.

"Dammit! How many times do I have to tell you not to mess with my computer?! Honestly, it's like I you're a child who doesn't listen!" Professor Shioda yelled, his henchman apologizing for using the professor's computer while he was still in prison.

 **Author's note:**

 **Hello again, everyone, and thank you once again for reading the new chapter of my fan fiction. I hope that you all enjoyed it, and I have great news for all of you who read and like my fan fiction. An animation of the first chapter is being made on DeviantArt by an artist named Jackurai, and when it is finished, I hope that all of you who read and like my fan fiction will go to DeviantArt and see it. This animation that I have commissioned him to make is one of more to come for the chapters of my fan fiction, so with that being said, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next chapter as well as the animation that is currently in the process of being made.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _(Yuuko's P.O.V.)_

It was Saturday in the early afternoon and I was at home getting ready for my date with Akihisa. I was very nervous. I had never expected that someone would ask me out on a date, but even more than that, what I didn't see coming was that the person who asked me out on a date was Akihisa Yoshii, the biggest idiot in our school, yet here I am getting ready to go out with him.

I was in my bra and panties, looking at myself in the mirror. I took a deep breath, took my blue dress and yellow blouse out from the wardrobe and changed into them. I then head to the front door where I slipped on my shoes witch where waiting for me on the welcome mat

I walked past my brother, Hideyoshi, and said "Goodbye, brother dear. I'm heading out for a while." I saw him look confused.

"Where are you going?" he asked?

"I'll tell you when I get back, okay?" I then headed out the front door to meet Akihisa.

I left the house and headed to the mall where Akihisa and I agreed to meet at. After I had arrived, I saw Akihisa standing outside waiting for me, so I called to him and began to wave. "Akihisa! Over here!" He turned and saw me waving to him, and seeing that he'd seen me, I walked over to him.

 _(Third person P.O.V.)_

"Hey, Akihisa. Were you waiting long?" Yuuko asked, worried that she might have arrived late and kept Akihisa waiting.

"No, not really. I mean, if you're worried that you kept me waiting for a long time, then don't worry, because you didn't. In fact, you're right on time," Akihisa said happily, smiling at Yuuko.

"Oh. Well, OK. Shall we get going, then?" Yuuko asked happily as she smiled back at Akihisa.

"Yeah. Let's get going. Would you like to see a movie first?" Akihisa asked her happily with a smile.

Yuuko grabbed him by the arm, leading the way. "Yes. I would love to go to the movies," Yuuko said happily.

Akihisa and Yuuko soon arrived at their destination and began to decide on what they wanted to see.

"Hey, I heard that this movie called 'Weddings can be a Pain in the Ass' is pretty good. Shall we see that?" Yuuko asked, pointing to the movie poster.

Akihsia then looked at the poster, which showed a generic bride and groom rolling their eyes as the bridesmaids and groomsmen had an argument.

"Well, it doesn't really matter what we see to me. I mean, after all, I'm the treating you to everything on this date, so if you want to see that, then OK. We'll see that movie. Now that it's decided, shall we get our tickets?" Akihisa asked as he extended his hand with a smile on his face.

"We should," Yuuko said with a bright smile as she took his hand, and they both went to get their movie tickets.

After getting their tickets and finding their seats, Akihisa and Yuuko both watched the movie silently until it finished. After the movie ended, Akihisa and Yuuko both exited the movie theater and began to talk as they walked around.

"You know, the title makes you think that the romance would be the couple getting married, not the maid of honor and the best man," Yuuko said.

Akihisa nodded in agreement and said, "Yes, especially because their first meeting led to a food fight at the rehearsal dinner."

Yuuko blushed and said, "A lot of love stories start with two people not being able to stand each other before they fall in love, Akihisa."

Akihisa hummed while thinking about it. "Yeah. I guess that's true. It was still an enjoyable film."

Yuuko smiled brightly. "Yeah. It was."

"Are you hungry, Yuuko? If you are, let's get something to eat. There's a MgArnolds not far from here," Akihisa asked happily, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let's go get something to eat," Yuuko said before heading off with Akihisa to get lunch.

What Akihisa and Yuuko didn't know, though, was that both Minami and Mizuki were at the mall, as well, that they saw Akihisa and Yuuko both walking out of the movie theater together, enjoying each other's company. After seeing this, both Minami and Mizuki became enraged and agreed to spy on them. When the time was right, they would both confront both Akihisa and Yuuko. They then started to follow the couple, being careful not to get spotted by them.

Both Akihisa and Yuuko soon arrived at MgArnolds and got in line to order their food, and after receiving it, they sat down and ate together, talking as they did so.

"Are you enjoying the date so far?" Akihisa asked curiously, a smile on his face as he looked Yuuko in the eyes.

"Oh, yes. Of course. I just wasn't expecting this date to be so pleasant," Yuuko said, blushing as she turned away from Akihisa.

As Akihisa looked into Yuuko's eyes, felt that something was troubling her.

"Yuuko are you, all right?" Akihisa asked, concerned.

"Oh. Yeah. Don't worry about me, Akihisa. Everything's fine," Yuuko said, a sweat drop appearing on her head.

"OK. Well, if there is ever something that's bothering you, you can always talk to me about it," Akihisa said with a kind smile, his tone sincere.

"OK. Thank you, Akihisa. I really appreciate your kindness," Yuuko said gratefully.

"How can someone who goes through so much physical and verbal abuse still be such a kind-hearted person?" Yuuko asked herself in a low, soft voice, so it went unheard by Akihisa.

Just as these thoughts were going through Yuuko's mind, both Minami and Mizuki were cautiously looking at them through one of the windows of the restaurant, making sure that they didn't get spotted by both Akihisa and Yuuko.

"How dare she sit there with him?!" Minami growled angrily as she continued to glare at them.

"SHE'S STEALING AKIHISA! HE'S NOT YOURS, YOU BITCH!" Mizuki roared, tears running down her face.

Minami growled and quickly pulled Mizuki away from the window, both ducking out of sight because Mizuki had been too loud. Neither of them wanted Akihisa or Yuuko to hear them.

As it looked like Akihisa was about to look their way, both girls jumped away from the window to hide, not wanting to be seen.

Back inside the restaurant, Akihisa and Yuuko continued to talk and eat their food. Yuuko decided to talk to Akihisa about what was troubling her. Yuuko's face was red, but she mustered up the courage to just come out and talk about it.

"Do you remember a while back when you were still in the hospital, and on one visit, you and I were in the outdoor garden area?" Yuuko asked with a bright blush on her face.

"Yeah. I remember. Why?" Akihisa asked curiously.

"Well, you see, I wanted to talk about that kiss that I gave you on the cheek!" Yuuko said nervously.

"Oh. Yeah. What about it?" Akihisa asked curiously.

"Well, you see, the thing is, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about the kiss. I overstepped my boundaries and now I think that I might have damaged our friendship, so I'm sorry," Yuuko said, averting her gaze to the table and lowering her head in shame.

Akihisa then put his hand on Yuuko's chin and lifted her head up to look her in the eyes before speaking.

"Yuuko, please listen to me when I tell you this. You did nothing wrong. In fact, I think it did the opposite, and I hope to get another kiss on the cheek from you again soon," Akihisa said with every ounce of honesty and sincerity in his being as he smiled and leaned away from her, letting her go.

Both Akihisa and Yuuko remained frozen for a few moments, staring into each other's eyes and blushing before Akihisa leaned forward and gave Yuuko a kiss on her cheek which made her blush even more.

"Hey, Yuuko, may I tell you something?" Akihisa asked without breaking eye contact.

"Y-yeah. S-sure. W-what is it?" Yuuko stuttered.

"Well, the truth is, I've always thought that you were cute, and one of—if not _the_ —prettiest girl in our school," Akihisa said, blushing as he touched his two index fingers together.

"O-Oh. W-well, t-thank you, Akihisa," Yuuko said, stuttering as she blushed even more. It was almost as though steam was rising from her head from the heat of her face.

Akihisa and Yuuko then finished eating their lunch, got up, and left the restaurant. They then walked around the mall for a while together before finally stopping to sit at a nearby bench, remaining silent until Akihisa decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Yuuko, I'm having a wonderful time," Akihisa said with both a smile and a blush on his face.

"Oh, well, I'm having a wonderful time, as well," Yuuko said, blushing as she hesitantly looked at Akihisa.

"Really? That's good to hear. Also, I still have plenty of money left, so would you like to go somewhere and have some fun?" Akihisa asked with a smile.

"Oh. Sure. How about we go to Kisaragi Grand Park? I wouldn't mind going there," Yuuko suggested with both a smile and a blush.

"Oh. OK. If you want to go there, that's fine," Akihisa said with a smile on his face as stood up.

"Shall we get going, then?" Akihisa asked Yuuko as he offered her his hand, making her blush as she hesitantly took it and stood up, as well.

"Sure. Let's get going," Yuuko said. Noticing that she was still holding his hand, she quickly let go, feeling embarrassed.

Both Akihisa and Yuuko then headed on their way to Kisaragi Grand Park, walking side-by-side. As they were walking to the amusement park, Akihisa accidentally bumped into a guy, but they weren't paying attention to his face, so they couldn't describe it.

"Hey! Watch it, you idiot!" the young man said to Akihisa, clearly angry.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that," Akihisa apologized bowing his head to the young man.

The faceless individual then saw Yuuko next to Akihisa. He shoved Akihisa aside and stepped in front of Yuuko.

"Hi there, beautiful. Why is such a pretty girl like yourself with a loser guy like this when you can be with a guy like me?" the young man asked Yuuko clearly trying to flirt with her.

"Bleh. Yuck," Yuuko said, sticking her tongue out and pointing at it in disgust. "Sorry, but I'm already with someone right now, and he isn't a creepy pervert. That's what I'm doing with this guy, here, who you just shoved and called a loser and an idiot," Yuuko said to the jerk, pointing at Akihisa who was annoyed by this rude individual.

The rude individual looked at Akihisa, and then back at Yuuko. He laughed before speaking again.

"OK. Enough jokes. How about I take you somewhere nice, cutey?" the individual said as he winked at Yuuko, obviously unable to take a hint.

"Hey, buddy," Akihisa said, tapping the individual on the shoulder.

"Yeah? What do you want?" the jerk answered as he turned around, only to be punched hard in the face by Akihisa, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that, you little idiot!" The man then charged, trying to hit Akihsia in the head, only to be clothslined by Yuuko, which knocked him out.

Both Yuuko and Akihsia then looked stunned for a moment, but Akihisa snapped out of it, and returning to Yuuko's side.

"Jeez, can you believe that guy? I mean, seriously, and people call _you_ an idiot," Yuuko said to Akihisa, still annoyed who just simply and silently nodded in agreement with her

Akihisa and Yuuko then continued on their way to Kisaragi Grand Park. They eventually arrived and then walked up to the ticket booth to purchase their tickets to get into the amusement park.

"Hello. Two tickets, please," Akihisa requested politely with a smile on his face as he handed the money to a man with jet black hair, blue eyes, and a cheerful smile.

"Sure thing," the man replied happily with a smile on his face as he was getting Akihisa and Yuuko their tickets.

"OK, now. Here you go. Two tickets with the couple's discount, and here is your change," the man said with a smile as he handed Akihisa and Yuuko their tickets and gave Akihisa his change.

Akihisa and Yuuko both blushed bright red as they both looked at each other and then back to the man at the ticket booth with embarrassed expressions on their faces. The man at the ticket booth laughed before he spoke again.

"Oh. I see. It's actually a first date, is it? Well, you two already look like a cute couple to me. Enjoy your time here at Kisaragi Grand Park, you two," the man said playfully with a smile on his face as he winked at both Akihisa and Yuuko.

After Akihisa and Yuuko entered the amusement park, Minami and Mizuki walked up to the ticket booth.

"Excuse us, but we need to get inside the amusement park. It's of the utmost importance that we get in," Mizuki said to the man.

"Um… OK, then. That will be 12,000 ¥ for two tickets," the man said as he looked at the two girls.

Both Minami and Mizuki then sighed in annoyance, got out their money, and placed it on the counter of the ticket booth.

"Here! Now, let us in!" both Minami and Mizuki said in demanding voices.

The man then looked at the amount of money and counted it before responding.

"Yeah… Um… Ladies, that isn't even enough cash for one ticket, let alone two," the man said as he returned their money in a calm and collected manner.

Minami then started to scream and shout something in German, while Mizuki loudly and angrily demanded that the man give them entrance into the amusement park.

"NOW, YOU LISTEN HERE! THERE IS A LITTLE WITCH WHO IS TRYING TO STEAL A BOY WHO BELONGS TO US! NOW, YOU LET US IN THIS VERY INSTANT!" Mizuki threateningly shouted at the top of her lungs.

"OK. I'll get you two tickets." He then walked into the back of the ticket booth, picked up a phone, and called security. "Hello. I'm calling about two girls at the ticket booth who want to get into the park to get another girl who is a stealing a boyfriend even though they can't pay for even one ticket. Please come at once," the man said to the security staff member on the phone.

The man then returned to the ticket booth and said, "I called my boss about a seasonal pass payment plan."

The two girls then waited patiently for a while until they saw security showing up, making both girls run, having caught on to the trick. As both girls ran around Minami angrily spoke in German.

Himeji then said, "I know! The nerve of that guy, pretending to be a friend to us! Now, come on. We're out of the park, so security can't do anything to us, now! Let's regroup!" Minami then nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, inside Kisaragi Grand Park, Akihisa and Yuuko were walking side-by-side.

"Which ride do you want to go on first?" Akihisa asked Yuuko happily, a smile on his face.

"I don't know. Maybe one of the big rides," Yuuko said, unsure of what to do.

"OK. Well, how about the rollercoaster? Shall we go on that first?" Akihisa asked with a smile, pointing at the rollercoaster.

"Sure. Why not?" Yuuko said, smiling back at him.

Both Akihisa and Yuuko then made their way to the rollercoaster where they both then got in line and waited. After waiting for a few minutes, both Akihisa and Yuuko then got in one of the rollercoaster passenger cars and sat next to each other. They then buckled their seat belts and pulled down the metal bar that they were to hold on to. When the ride started, they began to slowly make their way to the top of the highest point, and then, once they had reached the top, they began to speed down the tracks of the roller coaster, reaching the exact same speed with each descent they made. Yuuko grabbed Akihisa's hand out of both reflex and instinct. After the roller coaster had stopped, both Akihisa and Yuuko got out of their seats.

"Um… Hey, Yuuko… The ride is over, so you can let go of my hand, now," Akihisa said with an embarrassed expression.

"Oh! Uh… Sorry about that," Yuuko said as she looked down and saw that she was still holding onto his hand. She then let go and looked back at him with an embarrassed expression and a bright blush.

Both Akihisa and Yuuko left the rollercoaster. "What ride do you want to go on next?" Akihisa asked, the expression on his face a mix of both curiosity and embarrassment. He was still blushing as he still remembered Yuuko holding onto his hand when they were still on the rollercoaster.

"H-How a-about the merry-go-round?" Yuuko said shyly, a bright blush on her face as she pointed at the merry-go-round.

"Oh. Well, OK, then. Shall we get going, then?" Akihisa asked before giving her a small smile.

"Y-Yes. L-let's get going," Yuuko said shyly, still blushing.

"OK, then. Let's go," Akihisa said as he led the way.

"R-Right. Let's go," Yuuko said shyly before following Akihisa closely.

Akihisa and Yuuko both made their way to the merry-go-round. It looked like a red circus tent with pictures of lions around the center pole, and a platform that was painted to look like hay. They smiled as they got in line together. After waiting for a few minutes, they then got on the merry-go-round. Akihisa and Yuuko found two horses that were next to each other and decided to get on them, waiting for the ride to start. The horses were white with golden manes and tails, and blue eyes, and there were heart decorations on the saddles. Akihisa got on the way one would normally would get on a horse, but Yuuko, on the other hand, had to sit on her horse sideways with her body facing Akihisa because she was wearing a dress.

The merry-go-round then started to move, and during the entire ride, both Akihisa and Yuuko took quick, shy glances at each other. After about five minutes of riding on the merry-go-round, the ride stopped and Akihisa and Yuuko both got off.

"Um… Yuuko, which ride do you want to go on next?" Akihisa asked, slightly embarrassed, a small blush on his face.

"Oh. Well, I picked the last ride that we went on, so how about you pick the next ride?" Yuuko suggested with a smile and a small blush as she gave Akihisa a quick wink.

"Oh. Well, OK, then. Sure, and…uh…thanks," Akihisa said to Yuuko with a small smile, his blush deepening.

 _OK. Let's see. What would be a great ride for Yuuko and I to go on together?_ Akihisa thought to himself as he looked around the amusement park.

Akihisa then spotted the Ferris wheel. "How about we go on the Ferris wheel next?" Akihisa said as he pointed to the Ferris wheel with a smile on his face.

"Oh. OK. Sure," Yuuko said shyly, a small blush on her face.

"Well, all right, then. Let's go," Akihisa said as he led the way to the Ferris wheel.

"Yeah. Let's go," Yuuko replied as she followed him closely.

Akihisa and Yuuko then made their way to the Ferris wheel and then got in line, which was surprisingly short, so they didn't have to wait very long. After waiting for just a few minutes, the line moved and both Akihisa and Yuuko got into one of the passenger cars, waiting for the Ferris wheel to start moving. After about one minute, the Ferris wheel started to move, and both Akihisa and Yuuko got a great view of the amusement park, as well as parts of the city around it.

All the large buildings looked like they were shrinking as they got higher and could see more. Once their passenger car made it to the top, they were treated to a stunning view of the whole city.

"Wow. Yuuko, this is a great view. You can see the entire amusement park from up here. Not only that, but I can also see Yuuji's house," Akihisa said, in awe at the great view that they had.

"Really? Which one is Yuuji's house?" Yuuko asked curiously.

"It's that one right over there." Akihisa said, while pointing to a house with a bright red roof and orange walls.

"That one right there?" Yuuko asked Akihisa, who was still pointing at Yuuji's house.

"Yup. That's the one," Akihisa said as he looked at Yuuko with a bright smile on his face.

Yuuko looked at Akihisa with a small smile and a slight pink blush.

"Hey, Akihisa, may ask you a question, please?" Yuuko asked Akihisa, still smiling.

"Sure. What is it?" Akihisa asked curiously.

"Well, I have to ask you, because…well…as you probably might already know, Shouko talks about him a lot, but you know how _she_ is, so tell me… What is Yuuji really like?" Yuuko asked curiously.

"Well, he's great at thinking, and making plans and strategies, but he is also a guy who will use people as sacrificial pawns in order to win. The one person he will use the most, if not always, is me, believe it or not. He is also a guy who uses the same plan repeatedly, which will usually be to lower the scores of the enemy class so that Minami and Himeji can finish them off, and finally, he is also a guy who never apologizes for whatever it is that he's done," Akihsa said bluntly with a straight face.

"Wow. That's weird. Shouko paints a really different picture of him."

"Really? How different?" Akihisa asked curiously, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Very different," Yuuko said with a straight face.

"Wow. That's no surprise to me, considering how much she loves the guy and how she's completely obsessed with him," Akihisa said, sounding and looking almost bored.

After a few minutes, the Ferris wheel ride ended, and both Akihisa and Yuuko got off of the ride and left the Ferris wheel. They walked around the amusement park for a little while. Soon, however, Yuuko stopped.

"Hey, Yuuko, are you all right? Why did you just stop all of a sudden?" Akihisa asked.

"Oh. Sorry. It's nothing. I was just thinking of something, that's all," Yuuko said as she snapped out of her trance, a blush on her face that Akihisa easily noticed.

Akihisa then looked in the direction that Yuuko was facing and saw the Tunnel of Love ride. Then, he, himself, blushed at the thought of Yuuko and himself going on that ride. There was a moment of silence before Akihisa decided to break it.

"I noticed that you were looking at that ride over there. Would you like to go on that one, next?" Akihisa asked shyly with a bright red blush as he pointed to the Tunnel of Love.

"Only if you want to," Yuuko said shyly with a red blush on her face. Her face was so warm that it was was almost as though steam was rising from her head.

"Sure. I'm okay with that," Akihisa said shyly. The two then walked over to get in line for the ride, hand-in-hand.

The two then waited in line for a few minutes before they were finally able to get on. As their boat entered the tunnel, they saw various hearts and animatronic characters doing romantic things as fitting music played, such as two of the three foxes, Fi and Noin, holding hands and walking together, and Noin and Ein sitting down to have a picnic together. They also saw two big teddy bears—one wearing a bowtie and the other wearing a bow on its head—dancing together, and two large bunnies—a green one and a pink one. The green bunny was down on one knee, proposing to the pink one.

During the ride, Yuuko, for some reason even she didn't know, grabbed Akihisa's arm.

"Hey, Akihisa…" Yuuko said shyly.

"Yes, Yuuko? What is it?" Akihisa replied.

"This kind of feels a little awkward," Yuuko said shyly, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah. Most first dates are, but at least it's with you," Akihisa said, but the realisation of what he'd said quickly hit him. He then covered his mouth with his free hand, not believing what he had just said. They still weren't even sure about whether they would call this a date or not. Yuuko gave Akihisa a small smile.

"It's okay, Akihisa. You're right, actually. This is a date, after all, and a first one, at that," Yuuko said happily, a cute, joyful smile as she blushed slightly.

After a few minutes, Akihisa and Yuuko both came out of the tunnel in their boat and got off of the ride. They then walked around the amusement park for a while before sitting down at a nearby bench to rest a for a little bit.

After resting for a good few minutes, the two then got up and continued to walk again, eventually spotting an arcade.

"Hey, Yuuko, would you like to go into that arcade? We could play some video games together," Akihisa asked with a small smile as he pointed towards the arcade.

"Sure. Why not? I must warn you, though, I've been practicing, and my video game skills have improved a lot since we first played together," Yuuko said happily, grinning as she winked at Akihisa.

"Oh, yeah. That day you came over to my place to tutor me instead of your brother. Of course. How could I possibly ever forget?" Akihisa said shyly as they both walked into the arcade together.

Both Akihisa and Yuuko saw some very interesting-looking arcade games. They soon saw a fighting game that they both wanted to play. They both chose their characters and began to play, with Akihisa playing as a kickboxer, and Yuuko playing as a female kung fu fighter. Akihisa won the first round due to having more experience in playing video games, but after Yuuko figured out the controls and got used to them, she won the second and third rounds, which shocked and surprised Akihisa.

"Wow, Yuuko. You've gotten really good at playing video games like these, and really quickly, too. I'm impressed. Congratulations on the wins," Akihisa said, being a good sport.

"Thanks, Akihisa. I'm glad that we're both having fun," Yuuko said as she smiled at Akihisa.

"Hey, Yuuko, would you like to try that game next?" Akihisa asked as he smiled back at Yuuko and pointed to a shooting game.

"Sure! You're on! I'm not going to lose just yet," Yuuko said cheerfully, sounding slightly competitive.

Akihisa and Yuuko walked over to the shooting game which, like all arcade shooting games, had gun controllers. The one that they both were about play had pistol controllers, and their opponents were monsters. After both Akihisa and Yuuko took out the gun controllers and inserted their tokens into the machine, the game started and they began to play, shooting any and all monsters that appeared on the screen. Yuuko was having a hard time at the game as she was not very used to playing shooting games, but Akihisa was having an easier time having been a gamer much longer than Yuuko. As the two of them played, Yuuko just couldn't find her rhythm and was just barely able to hit any of the monsters on the screen. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Akihisa was having a much easier time due to having faster reflexes than her, which left Yuuko in awe as she watched Akihisa shoot down monster after monster, racking up a higher score than her.

"Hey, Akihisa, how are you so good at games like this?" Yuuko asked, still in complete awe.

"Well, I've played a lot of different types of video games with all of the time that I have. Shooting games are just one of the many kinds of games I've played over the years. That, and the fact that my reflexes have gotten really fast because of all of the crap that I have to put up with every day at school," Akihisa said with a smile on his face hidING the fact that he was also feeling some anger and sadness. Soon, Akihisa won the shooting game by getting a higher score than Yuuko.

"Yuuko, are you OK?" Akihisa asked, a little worried about Yuuko seeing as she looked a little sad and uncomfortable after what he told her.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Akihisa. Don't worry. Everything is just fine," Yuuko said to Akihisa, who sensed that she might be lying because he heard a little bit of sadness and discomfort in her voice. In an effort to move things along, he looked around and saw a racing game. Perhaps playing another game would cheer her up.

"Hey, Yuuko would you like to play that game next?" Akihisa asked as he pointed to the racing game.

"Sure. I'd like that a lot," Yuuko said, sounding more cheerful.

The two of them walked over to the racing game. It was pretty much like most, if not all, racing games. They sat in a chair that was like a real car seat and used a steering wheel controller to play the game. Both Akihisa and Yuuko put their tokens in the game and started to play in Co-op Mode. The game started and both Akihisa and Yuuko began to race against each other, with Akihisa taking the lead and taking the first lap, after which Yuuko caught up. She took the lead and then took the second lap, which left them both tied, so whoever took the third and final lap would win. Akihisa was in the lead, but Yuuko was right behind him, trying to pass him and take the lead. Akihisa looked at Yuuko, and from the look in her eyes, she desperately did not want to lose.

"Come on! Come on!" Yuuko said desperately.

Akihisa then sneezed which made him accidentally take a sharp right, making him crash, allowing Yuuko to pass him and complete the third and final lap which gave her the victory. Yuuko jumped happily in victory.

"Yay! I won! I won!" Yuuko said joyfully as she continued to jump in the air.

"Well, Yuuko, you won. How about I buy you some ice cream as a prize?" Akihisa asked, smiling.

"Sure. I'd like that a lot. Thanks, Akihisa," Yuuko said happily, smiling brightly.

Both Akihisa and Yuuko then left the arcade and made their way to the ice cream stand where Akihisa bought ice cream for both Yuuko and himself. The two of them then walked around for a while and found a bench where they sat down and ate their ice cream. After they finished eating, they both saw that it was getting late and that the amusement park would be closing soon.

"Hey, Akihisa, I had great time today. I really liked spending today with you. Thank you so much," Yuuko said in a happily, a slight smile on her face.

"You're welcome, Yuuko. The pleasure was all mine. I enjoyed spending today with you, too. I hope that we can do it again, sometime," Akihisa said with a smile.

Akihisa then looked up and saw a gift shop that was meant for couples, and it was still open. He decided that he wanted to give Yuuko something to remember this day that they spent together.

"Yuuko, could wait here for me, please? I promise I'll be right back. I just have to do something important really quickly," Akihisa stated politely with a warm smile on his face.

"Sure, Akihisa. I'll wait right here for you, but what is it that you have to do that's so important?" Yuuko asked curiously.

"It's a surprise. You'll find out when I come back," Akihisa said with smile as he winked at her.

With that being said, Akihisa then went off to the little couples' gift shop while Yuuko stood where she was, waiting for him. Akihisa then entered the store and looked around to see if could find something really special to buy as a gift for Yuuko. He looked around for a few minutes before seeing a gold-colored ring with a heart on it and decided that it was perfect, but Akihisa looked again, and next to it was a little yellow hair bow, Akihisa looked at the yellow bow and thought that Yuuko would look so cute with it in her hair. Akihisa was confused and couldn't decide on whether to by the heart shaped ring or the yellow hair bow.

A few more minutes passed before Akihisa exited the small couples' gift shop with a little gift box with a wrapping bow on top of it in one of his hands. He then made his way back to Yuuko who was waiting patiently for him.

"Yuuko, I wanted to get you something to remember today by. I really hope that you like it," Akihisa said with a blush as he handed her the small gift box.

"Thank you, Akihisa," Yuuko said with a blush as she took the gift that Akihisa had bought for her and opened it, revealing not one, but two items. The first item was a gold-colored ring with a heart on it, and the other was a cute yellow hair bow.

"Do you like them?" Akihisa asked nervously, a bright blush on his face.

"Yeah, they're cute, and I don't just like them. I love them. Thank you, Akihisa," Yuuko said with a bright blush as she looked away for a few seconds, embarrassed.

"You're welcome, Yuuko. Anyway, Kisaragi Grand Park will be closing soon, so would you like me to walk you back home? I mean, it _is_ getting late, after all," Akihisa asked with both a blush and a warm smile.

"Yes, I would like that very much. Thank you, Akihisa," Yuuko answered with a blush and a warm smile of her own as she took his arm.

"All right, then. Let's go," Akihisa said with a smile as Yuuko and himself walked together, leaving Kisaragi Grand Park and heading home. Both Akihisa and Yuuko soon arrived in front of Yuuko's house.

"Akihisa, I just want to say thank you so much for today. I had so much fun, and I also want to say thank you so much for the gifts so that I could remember today," Yuuko said with both a smile and blush on her face.

"You're welcome, Yuuko. I had fun and enjoyed today, too. Do you maybe want to do this again sometime?" Akihisa asked nervously, blushing.

"I'd like that very much," Yuuko said before giving Akihisa a kiss on the cheek. Finally, the two parted ways and both went home.

 _(Akihisa's P.O.V.)_

I was walking back home and finally arrived at the front entrance to my apartment where I unlocked the door and entered. I then took off my shoes, walked through the hallway of my apartment, and headed to my room. Thankfully, my sister was asleep, so I didn't have to worry about her asking me where I was, who I was with and what was I doing with them. I decided to take a shower and then just lie down on my bed for a little bit. After I got out of the shower, I changed into my pajamas and laid down on my bed, just staring up at the ceiling of my room, thinking. Man, that sure was a good day.

 _(Yuuko's P.O.V.)_

After Akihisa left and I went inside, I took off my shoes and headed to my room where I changed into my white shorts and pink hoodie. My brother, Hideyoshi, was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV. He was so focused on watching TV that he didn't notice me walk in. I walked into living room after changing my clothes, and this time, he noticed me, but when he did, he noticed that I was happy for some reason that he wasn't aware of, and saw that I had a big, warm, and happy smile on my face, which seemed to creep him out a little.

"A-anyway, Y-Yuuko, where were you today, i-if you don't mind me asking?" Hideyoshi asked nervously

"Oh, I was just on a date with Akihisa, that's all, and I had a wonderful time with him today," Yuuko said happily with a warm smile as she looked at her brother.

"Oh. Well, OK, then," Hidyoshi said nonchalantly as Yuuko happily walked back into her room with some pep in her step. Hideyoshi remained silent for a few minutes before realization finally hit him like a ton of bricks.

"WAIT! WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Hideyoshi screamed, his eye twitching a little bit after finally realizing what had he heard his sister say to him, and then just sat silently on the couch like a statue in complete shock. Who could blame him?

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **(Third person P.O.V.)**

After the weekend, it was back to school for the students of Fumizuki Academy, and Akihisa was walking to school with a smile on his face, the memory of his date with Yuuko still fresh in his mind. Speaking of Yuuko, Akihisa soon saw her walking to school, as well, and decided to walk with her again like the two of them had done before.

"Hey, Yuuko!" Akihisa cheerfully called out to Yuuko and waved as he ran to her.

"Oh. Hello, Akihisa. Good morning. How are you?" Yuuko asked in a happy tone of voice with a smile on her face.

"I'm doing good, and yourself? How are you doing?" Akihisa answered her with an equally happy tone of voice and a smile of his own.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Yuuko said happily with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Yuuko, would you like to walk to school with me again like we did before?" Akihisa asked in a very polite tone of voice, with a smile on his face.

"Sure, I would love to," Yuuko answered happily with a warm smile on her face as she looked Akihisa in the eyes.

The two of them then walked to school together, silently enjoying each other's company. As they arrived at the entrance to the school, other students started to look at them in surprise and shock, seeing the Ambassador of Class 2-A and the biggest idiot in the school walking to school together. Before both Akihisa and Yuuko could make it inside the school building, the FFF showed up in front of them and were about to attack Akihisa, but instantly stopped in their tracks when Yuuko shot a death scowl at them, the likes of which would give anyone and everyone who saw it nightmares for the rest of their lives, making all of the members of the FFF feel like they were staring at some kind of monster or demon from a horror movie that was about to kill all of them if they even so much as breathed.

The FFF then backed up, turned and left, fearing what would happen to them if they angered Yuuko. Akihisa and Yuuko then entered the school building and made their way to the Class F room, where the moment they opened the door, they were both met with an angry Minami and Mizuki, both of whom got up in Akihisa's face and yelled at him.

"HOW DARE YOU GO OUT WITH THIS PIECE OF TRASH BITCH, AKIHISA?!" Mizuki angrily shouted at the top of her lungs.

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, AKI! HOW COULD YOU?!" Minami angrily added.

"HOW COULD YOU GO OUT WITH SOMEONE WHO ISN'T ME?!" both Minami and Mizuki shouted angrily before looking at each other, and then before looking back at Akihisa.

"Wait, you both wanted to date me? I thought that you both hated me," Akihisa replied to the two angry girls in shock, his confusion clearly showing.

"WHAT?!" the two girls shouted in complete shock and surprise.

"Well, with all the injuries he's gotten thanks to you two, what else would any sane person believe?!" Yuuko said, sounding irritated as she looked to both Minami and Mizuki as if she was calling them out.

Minami and Mizuki were about to turn and scream at Yuuko in rage, but Yuuko cut them off.

"OK, let's recap all the things you've done to him, which include, but are not limited to, beatings, threatening him, insulting him, just generally treating him badly, and in Himeji's case, giving him food poisoning, if not completely almost killing him with poisonous food that was completely inedible because of her putting dangerous chemicals in all of the food she makes! How are all of these things considered to be the way to treat a friend, let alone someone you want to go out with?!" Yuuko said happily, sounding very compelling. Her argument left both Minami and Mizuki completely stunned.

"Oh, and before you try to deny all of it, there are three people who have witnessed you two do it countless times, and those three people are none other than your fellow classmates Yuuji, Kouta, and my brother, Hideyoshi!" Yuuko said proudly, still sounding very compelling, cornering the other girls as she pointed to the three boys.

"Am I right, you three?!" Yuuko happily asked the three boys, sounding calm, cool, and collected tone of voice. The three boys remained remained silent, not wanting to answer, but looked at both Minami and Mizuki with expressions that indicated that the three boys were uncomfortable with their current situation, but at the same time, indicated that Yuuko was indeed right.

Minami and Mizuki were both completely stunned beyond words. Their eyes widened and twitched rapidly in anger before the two girls stormed off, growling in rage as they were both unable to think of an argument, knowing that they could not fight the truth. After Minami and Mizuki had stormed off in a furious rage, the FFF then stormed in and surrounded both Akihisa and Yuuko, roaring in anger.

"AKIHISA YOSHII, HOW DARE YOU CHOOSE TO BE HAPPY?! YOUR PENALTY FOR THIS CRIME SHALL BE DEATH!" Ryo Sugawa, the leader of the FFF, shouted furiously.

"Oh, crap! This is bad!" Akihisa stated fearfully.

The FFF then tried to get close, only for Yuuko to jump in front of Akihisa with a dark, menacing and intimidating aura coming off of her—the same one she would use to scare her brother, Hideyoshi, to make him do what she wanted, and also to put and keep him in his place.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Yuuko shouted intimidatingly at the top of her lungs, her tone of voice being one full of rage.

"Yeah!? What are you gonna do about it?!" Sugawa foolishly asked, his tone filled with confidence.

"It would be a real shame if I made all of your scores hit zero, sending all of you to Iron Man and his remedial classroom!" Yuuko immediately replied, the seriousness in her voice making almost all of them back off.

The remaining members of the FFF tried to stand strong.

"Oh, yeah? Our avatars' suicide bombing would finish you off sooner or later, A-girl!" Sugawa proclaimed with confidence in his tone of voice, trying to remain strong.

"Yeah, and how many of you would be with Iron Man in his remedial class before then, huh?" Yuuko said threateningly, countering Sugawa's retort.

The last remaining members of the FFF then backed off, leaving their leader, Sugawa, all on his own, but he too soon retreated after realizing that he no longer had the advantage of numbers on his side, but before he retreated, Sugawa angrily growled, "You are lucky most of us were cowards this time, Akihisa Yoshii, but you will not have your girlfriend to protect you forever! We shall finish this!" Sugawa stated in a very angry tone of voice as he shed tears of blood.

Akihisa was completely shocked that someone had tried to protect him for once.

"Don't worry, Akihisa. The days where everyone would just leave you to stand alone when they didn't need you are over, now," Yuuko said comfortingly in a very warm and loving tone of voice, making Akihisa smile and shed a tear of joy.

"...Thanks, Yuuko... Nobody has ever stood up for me before," Akihisa happily said joyfully as he took Yuuko's hand.

Yuuko then held his hand with both of hers. "I'm so sorry to hear that, but don't worry, Akihisa. I promise that I'll always be by your side...unlike some people," she said, sounding very protective as she looked at both Minami and Mizuki, who both simply gave Yuuko a death glare.

Akihisa and Yuuko then walked into the school building and changed their shoes at their shoe lockers before saying goodbye to each other and going to their separate class rooms. Akihisa and Yuuko looked back at each other as they parted ways, Akihisa smiling at Yuuko who blushed and smiled back at him.

"Hey, Yuuko, I'll see at lunch break, OK?" Akihisa said in a very happy tone of voice as he continued to smile.

"Yeah, see you later on, then," Yuuko said in an equally happy tone of voice, with a smile and another blush on her face.

Later on, at lunch break, Akihisa and Yuuko were sitting next to each other at a table, eating their lunches. Yuuko looked at Akihisa's bento box and wanted to try some of the things he was having for lunch.

"Hey, Akihisa, your bento looks really good. Can I try some of it, please?" Yuuko asked in a very happy tone of voice with small smile and an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Sure, but only if I can try some of yours," Akihisa said in a very happy tone of voice with a bright smile on his face.

Yuuko then smiled happily with a small blush on her face as she used her chopsticks to try a little bit of Akihisa's bento, as Akihisa did the same with her own bento, the expression on both of their faces showing that they both really liked the taste of the food in each other's bento boxes. Meanwhile, sitting at a table not far from the one Akihisa and Yuuko were sitting at was Yuuko's twin brother, Hideyoshi, who offered his entire lunch to Kouta.

"Hey, Kouta, you can have my lunch along with your own, if you want. I've lost my appetite!" Hideyoshi said, sounding sickened as he looked back at his sister, Yuuko, and Akihisa with an expression of disgust on his face.

Meanwhile, standing outside at the entrance to the lunch hall was Minami and Mizuki who were spying on both Akihisa and Yuuko. Mizuki was watching Yuuko and Akihsia, biting on a handkerchief, trying to hold back a growl made of equal parts jealously and anger, while Minami, who was beside her, was cracking her own knuckles as she growled, muttering something in German.

"Die hundin!" Minami said in a furious tone of voice

"Yeah, whatever it is you just said, Minami, I agree completely," Himeji said, enraged, angrily nodding in agreement as Minami growled.

After finishing their lunches, both Akihisa and Yuuko then got up and began to walk out of the lunch hall. Both Minami and Mizuki saw that they were heading their way, so the both ran off and hid behind a nearby corner as Akihisa and Yuuko got out of the lunch hall and entered the hallway, stopping right in front of the entrance to speak to each other.

"That was a good lunch break. I really enjoyed spending it with you, Akihisa," Yuuko said in a very happy tone of voice with a smile and slight blush on her face as she turned to look at Akihisa.

"Yeah, it certainly was. I enjoyed spending it with you, too, Yuuko. Would you like me to walk you back to Class A?" Akihisa asked in a joyful tone of voice with a bright and friendly smile.

"Yes, I would like that very much. Thank you, Akihisa," Yuuko said in a happy tone of voice, with a smile and another slight blush on her face.

"Okay, then, but there is something that I would like to ask, you if that's okay," Akihisa responded in a determined tone of voice with a smile as he looked into Yuuko's eyes.

"Sure. What is it you want to ask me, exactly?" Yuuko asked curiously, sounding very hopeful her blush deepening as she looked back at Akihisa.

"Would you like to go out on another date with me sometime, whenever you're available?" Akihisa asked in a slightly shy tone of voice with small smile and a blush on his face as he looked at Yuuko.

"Yes, Akihisa. I would most certainly love to go out on another date with you. How about this weekend at 11:00 A.M.? We could have a picnic at this nice park I know," Yuuko said in a very happy tone of voice, with a smile and a blush on her face.

"Sounds good. I guess it's official, then," Akihisa said in a joyful tone of voice with a bright and happy smile on his face.

"Yup. It sure is," Yuuko said in a happy tone of voice with a bright smile of her own.

"But, first allow me to escort you back to Class A, Madame," Akihisa said in a very polite and well mannered tone of voice with a smile on his face, trying to sound and act like a gentleman.

"Why, thank you very much, my kind, good sir," Yuuko said in a happy tone of voice with a smile as she tried to sound and act lady-like.

The two then began to walk down the hallways to Class A in the opposite direction of where Minami and Mizuki were hiding. As the two walked to Class A, Miharu Shimizu was walking down the halls and spotted her crush, Minami. She heard her growling in pure anger.

"Oh, no! My poor honey is upset! I'll bet that stupid disgusting idiot pig Akihisa Yoshii is responsible for it! Oh, I'm gonna make him pay for this!" Miharu said angrily and with a small growl of rage, her eyes burning with rage as she ran off at a very high speed to try to find Akihisa, searching throughout the hallways of the school.

Meanwhile, Akihisa and Yuuko were enjoying each other's company as they continued to walk to Class A, occasionally looking at each other with smiles and blushes on their faces. It didn't take them long to almost reach Class A. They both could then see the door to Class A just up ahead when, suddenly, they could hear the sound of someone sprinting towards them both and heard an angry shout of, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HONEY THIS TIME, YOU DAMN DIRTY PIG?!" They both then turned around to see Miharu Shimizu, Minami's red-head, pigtail-wearing, obsessed lesbian stalker, charging right at them, or rather, at Akihisa, to be precise.

"Oh, great. This is really not what I need, right now," Akihisa said in an annoyed tone of voice.

What happened next, though, was something that surprised Akihisa once again, and that was Yuuko stepping in front of Akihisa, successfully blocking Miharu's path. Seeing this, Miharu then stopped in front of Yuuko and angrily shouted at her in a threatening tone of voice. "STEP ASIDE, NOW! HE UPSET MY HONEY, AND NOW, HE HAS TO PAY FOR THE CRIME THAT HE COMMITTED!" Miharu shouted in an enraged tone of voice.

Yuuko responded by staring Miharu down with a very serious expression and sternly saying, "No. Here's the thing, Shimizu. Your so-called honey, Minami Shimada, is actually just upset because this is the real world, and not an anime or whatever little fantasy world she lives in, or would prefer to live in, and in the real world, hurting the person you like won't make them like you back," Yuuko said in a very serious tone of voice letting Miharu know that she was not backing down and would not be intimidated by her. Miharu was caught completely off guard by what Yuuko had just said to her and was completely stunned and confused.

"... Ugh? Why are you sticking up for him, anyway?!" Miharu angrily asked Yuuko in an angry tone of voice.

Yuuko looked Miharu straight in the eyes and in a slightly annoyed protective tone of voice said "Because I actually spent time with him, and got to know him, and learned all about all of the horrible things that he goes through on a daily basis, like the two only girls in his class always hurting him because that's their sick little way of saying they like him, which they think is justified when it's clearly not, or him being used by his class like a tool and never getting any apologies, remorse, sympathy, or pity from any of them, always getting beaten up and tortured by that cult of freaks in his class called the FFF because they can't get any girlfriends, and let's not forget his creepy and disgusting older sister! Do you have any idea what she tries to do to him?! Huh?!" Yuuko said, annoyed and slightly angry.

Miharu just stood there, completely stunned. After about thirty seconds or so, Miharu snapped out of her state of speechlessness, looked Yuuko in the eyes, and curiously asked her, "Okay, just what the hell do you mean by that, anyway, huh?!" Miharu curiously asked, her voice loud and clear.

Yuuko looked into Miharu's eyes and with a stern expression, and with a serious tone of voice said, "Why don't you ask Akihisa, himself, and find out for yourself if you still don't understand?"

Miharu then looked past Yuuko to Akihisa and asked him, "All right, you damn pig. Spit it out. What exactly does she mean?!" seriously and angrily with an expression and look in her eyes to match it.

Akihisa then gestured for her to come closer so that he could whisper it into her ear. Miharu came closer to him and he leaned over as he whispered what he had to say into her ear. After hearing what Akihisa said to her about what his sister did, or tried to do to him at home, she was completely shocked, and in a state of disbelief and denial.

"N-No. T-That can't be true. T-There's no way that can be true. You-you're lying. You must be. This-this must be some kind of trick to fool me or-or something! How can a female do that to a male?! Only the pigs known as males are capable of doing that to females! That's why all males are pigs and nothing but dirty swine! This has to be a lie or a trick or something!" Miharu said in complete shock and in a surprised tone of voice to match it.

Miharu then looked into Akihisa's eyes and saw something very familiar.

"Wait! No! You're not lying! You're telling the truth! Everything you just told me is true! I can see it in your eyes! That look in your eyes… It's the same look that I have in my eyes every time I look in the mirror and remember everything my own father has done to me, or has tried to do to me!" Miharu said sadly and full of regret as tears started to form and fall from her eyes.

Akihisa and Yuuko were both stunned at what Miharu had just said, and immediately felt so sorry for her, now knowing what she, herself, had been through. Meanwhile, watching from behind a corner down the hallway from where Akihisa, Yuuko, and Miharu were was Minami and Mizuki, closely observing what was happening.

"What the crap is going on?! Why isn't Miharu attacking Aki like she always does?!" Minami said angrily in a furious tone of voice but not without a hint of shock, her expression angry but stunned.

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself. At the beginning it looked like she was about to attack Akihisa, but that damn Yuuko got in her way, and then Akihisa whispered something into Miharu's ear. Whatever he whispered into her ear somehow made her stop and lose all of desire to kill Akihisa," Mizuki said worriedly in a very worried and shocked tone of voice with a matching expression.

Meanwhile, back with Akihisa, Yuuko and Miharu. Miharu had begun to speak.

"I-I'm so sorry, Akihisa. This whole time I've been such a fool for thinking the way I did. All this time, I thought that all males were nothing but disgusting pigs. How could I be so stupid as to be blinded by my own hatred and anger?! Now I know that everything I believed was just a big fat lie I kept telling myself to try to hide the pain, and I was so stupid to believe my own lies. In the end, I was just fooling myself, and what do you know? It worked, but not anymore. Now that I know the truth, I'll never make that stupid mistake, again," Miharu said sadly in a sad and sorrowful tone of voice as she cried her eyes out.

Akihisa and Yuuko both tried to comfort her, but before they could, Miharu turned and ran away, crying with her hands over her mouth, trying to find somewhere where she could be alone and try to calm herself down.

Meanwhile, Minami and Mizuki had just witnessed what had happened, and were both in complete, but very brief, shock as to what they just saw. Mizuki was quietly freaking out, and Minami was growling angrily with her fists clenched tightly. She then growled out something in German as Mizuki bit on a handkerchief, saying, "Whatever you just said is right, Minami! Miharu was supposed to attack Akihisa and put him back in line! He isn't falling all over us! He isn't getting beaten up! This man stealer has broken everything that made Akihisa ours!" Mizuki said angrily as she bit on her handkerchief.

"That's it! I've had enough of this! Come on, Mizuki! We're out of here!" Minami angrily said to Mizuki as they both angrily stormed out of the school, not wanting to be under the same roof as Yuuko.

Meanwhile, outside was Professor Atsuhiko Shioda wearing a very dark blue trench coat and hat, and glasses to hide his identity. The Professor was walking down the streets, trying to think of an idea as to how he was going to get revenge on Giganta when he looked and saw two girls angrily storming off in school uniforms, clearly having cut class from a nearby school.

"Hmmm. Very interesting. I think that I just got my idea, and those two girls are going to help me by being test subjects," the Professor said to himself in an oddly cheerful tone of voice with a small smile on his face as he began to follow the two girls.

After the Professor followed them for a little while, both Minami and Mizuki stopped, turn around, and screamed out in fear

Mizuki then fearfully yelled out, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING US, YOU CREEP?!"

The Professor then removed his hat and glasses and said, "Oh me, I am the guy with the answers to all your problems, ladies, and that answer is weapons." Professor Shioda said in a very calm, cool and collected tone of voice

Minami and Mizuki looked at each other, and then at the Professor, completely confused as to what he was trying to say to them. Was the man they were facing an arms dealer trying to sell them weapons?

Seeing this, the Professor then added, in a creepy emotionless monotone of voice "I need some new weapons tested, and you both look like you need to destroy something or someone. I don't really care which, so let's cut to the chase. If you two both test out these weapons that I made for me, then you can use them to destroy whatever or whoever it is that's got you so murderously angry," Professor Shioda said darkly.

The two girls looked at the Professor, and then back at each other, thinking about what was being offered to them before accepting the Professor's offer, both girls smirking evilly while nodding at the Professor.

The weekend finally arrived. Yuuko was wearing a new outfit that she had recently bought just for her date with Akihisa. The outfit consisted of a pink dress and matching pink shoes, and a white blouse. She was waiting to meet up with Akihisa for their date at a water fountain in an outdoor plaza. She then started to wonder what was taking Akihisa so long. Why was he late? He arrived on time for their first date, so why is he late for their second date? He would have called and told her that he was going to be running late.

Yuuko then started to worry, but she suddenly got a text from Akihisa's phone. Feeling relieved, she flipped her phone open and read the message, and was shocked to see that the message said, 'Come and get him if you want him!' which was attached to a picture of Minami and Mizuki both wearing some strange costumes.

Minami's costume consisted of a green hat with a red stripe at the base and a card with 10/6 on it, a red bow tie, white gloves, a green jacket, a blue button-up shirt, a black leotard bottom half, dark greenish-yellow-colored stockings, and ankle-length black and white high heel boots. Mizuki's outfit consisted of a brownish-orange-colored Playboy bunny outfit a with white rabbit tail and white rabbit ears, dark brown stockings, a black mask, white cuffs on her wrists, and black high heeled shoes, and she had a gun strapped and holstered to her left leg. Behind them was a terrified Akihisa who was tied up to a chair and gagged.


End file.
